Crush of Miss Arrogant
by Ayuwi Byun
Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang wanita dingin dan arrogant. Bila melihatnya dari luarnya saja maka banyak yang mengira dia adalah gadis ramah dan periang. Namun siapa sangka dia bisa jatuh terkulai di hadapan seorang Park Chanyeol. Kearroganantnya membuat Park Chanyeol tertantang. -Chanbaek Shipper- "
1. Chapter 1

**Hai readers, jumpa lagi sama author. Sebelumnya author pernah nulis satu ff perdana tapi ujungnya ff itu author hapus karena ceritanya sedikit rancu dan author beku ide buat ngelanjutinnya. Maka dari itu author milih buat bikin ff baru ini. Semoga kalian suka, yah walaupun ceritanya mungkin sedikit aneh atau gimana**

 **Maaf dari author seandainya ada kesamaan atau apapun itu. Itu semua tanpa kesengajaan. Author hanya meminjam nama dari member exo, untuk masalah alur dan karakter mereka, itu hanya buatan author semata. Namanya juga author yah bebas dong yah menungkan ide ke tulisannya. ^^  
**

 **Di dalam ff ini juga ada beberapa part yang author ambil dari scene drama korea "innocent man" tapi bukan berarti ceritanya menjiplak dari drama ini yah readers. Alurnya masih fresh dari pemikiran author  
**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Menerima kritikan yang penting membangun dan tidak mejatuhkan yah**

 **Terima kasih sebelumnya mau membaca ff ini**

 **Enjoy reading yah readers ^^"**

 **CRUSH OF MISS ARROGANT**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Others member of EXO**

 **Others member of SM Entertainment**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Baekhyun adalah seorang yeoja berhati dingin yang ambisius, tidak mudah jatuh dan terlena terhadap sesuatu yang orang lain anggap istimewa. Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan bagaimana dia harus bersikap. Ambisinya pun tak bisa dikatakan main-main, terlalu lemah pemikiran orang lain yang hanya melihat dia dari casingnya saja. Karena, apa yang dilihat dari luar tak akan sama seperti penilaian orang yang sudah bekerja lama dengannya.

Berbadan langsing, berkulit putih, bermata sipit, berhidung bangir, dan berbibir tipis merah cherry. Begitulah sosok seorang Byun Baekhyun. Penggambaran bak putri kerajaan yang berhati lembut dan ceria. Tapi itu semua hanyalah angan orang lain yang tak mengenalnya. Dapat dikatakan sempurna memang sosok seorang direktur dari keluarga Byun ini. Tapi dia tak akan segan-segan bersikap keras dan disiplin kepada seluruh karyawannya. Tak heran dia amat disegani dan dihormati oleh bawahan maupun rekan bisnisnya.

Namun, siapa sangka Baekhyun bisa jatuh dan bertekuk lutut pada seorang namja bermarga Park. Baekhyun hanya bisa menertawakan keangkuhannya dulu sebelum Park Chanyeol masuk ke kehidupannya. Tidak mungkin lagi bagi Baekhyun dapat menghindar dari sosok namja itu. Dia terlalu terpesona dan hanyut ke dalam dunianya bersama Chanyeol, mengukir kebahagiaan yang dia anggap nyata.

Tapi di setiap kebahagiaan selalu ada kebenaran yang terungkap, dan bisa saja menjadi sebuah bilah yang dapat mengoyak perasaan bahagia yang telah dibangun. Pengorbanan akan terasa percuma jika salah satunya menyerah dan tak ingin melanjutkan kebahagiaan itu lagi. Sedangkan yang satu hanya bisa percaya dan yakin bahwa cinta itu akan membawa kedamaian yang nyata suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Greeeennggg….greeeeengg…greeengg…

Sebuah motor trail Kawasaki KLX 250 melaju kencang di arena offroad, jalanan berlumpur dan berkelok dilalui dengan sangat lihai oleh sang pengendara motor tersebut. Gas, rem, kopling, dan gigi terus dimainkan, tangannya seolah sudah terbiasa mengendarai motor tersebut. Semakin laju mengendarainya maka semakin asyik. Itulah yang ada di pikiran para pecinta motor trail. Namun kali ini Baekhyun memilih mengendarai motor kesanyangannya seorang diri. Tidak seperti biasanya, dia melakukannya bersama komunitas trail yang telah diikutinya kurang lebih 2 tahun. Terkadang di saat sedang butuh penyegaran karena pekerjaannya Baekhyun akan memilih hobinya ini untuk mengurangi kepenatannya. Memang sedikit langka hobinya ini, yaitu mengandarai motor trail yang biasanya merupakan hobi dari para namja. Tapi itu tak masalah bagi Byun Baekhyun karena ini sangat menyenangkan bagi dirinya.

Tiba-tiba motor trail lain muncul dari arah samping.

Sreeeeeett..dasshh…. berakhir dengan pendaratan yang mulus tepat di sebelah motor Baekhyun.

.

 **Baekhyun Pov**

"Siapa dia? Mungkinkah teman dari komunitasku? " Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri dan sedikit menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku harus bisa lebih unggul darinya." Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri. "Aku harus menambah kecepatanku."

Greeng…greeengg…greeeng….

Aku melaju berusaha mendahuluinya. Susul menyusul terus terjadi. Terkadang aku berada di depannya lebih unggul. Lalu dia membalap kembali laju motorku. Ban kami yang bergesekan dengan lumpur menimbulkan cipratan-ciprtan kecoklatan kotor. Kelokan demi kelokan kami lewati. Aku membalapnya lagi. Menancap gas dengan kecepatan penuh. Tapi lawanku, yah bisa dikatakan seperti itu karena dia selalu berusaha mengejarku. Dia juga menancapkan gasnya, permainan kaki dan tangannya juga cukup lihai. Lelah namun ini menyenangkan. Tak peduli siapun dia, namja maupun yeoja aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk menandinginya.

Aku menambahkan lagi kecepatan motorku. Masih terlihat jelas kegigihannya untuk mengejarku. Aku tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Lumpur sudah menjadi pelengkap bila mengenai motor trail ini. Lumpur itu hingga mengenai celana dan baju yang aku kenakan saat ini. Namun yang terpenting aku harus terus melaju dan mengalahkannya. Aku menoleh ke belakang, untuk melihat seberapa jarak motorku dengan motornya. Lalu aku menajamkan lagi penglihatanku ke arah depan.

"Ada batang pohon tumbang!" Pekikku dalam hati. Segeralah aku bersiap untuk aksi loncatanku dengan motor trailku. Sreeeettt….brakk.. terjatuh dengan sedikit kasar namun aku masih bisa mengimbanginya. Aku gas kembali motorku untuk bisa sampai di pos terakhir.

Bruuugh…Bruuugghhh..sreeeet…

Mendengar itu, aku dengan segera menajamkan mataku menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata motor yang berusaha membalapku terjatuh karena menabrak batang pohon yang tumbang tadi dan pengendaranya sedikit terseret. Ada kesenangan tersendiri melihat kejadian itu. Karena kemungkinan besar dan pastinya aku akan sampai duluan di pos terakhir. Itulah yang ada di pikiranku.

Aku merasa bangga bisa mendahuluinya, aku dan motorku terus melaju. Namun ada hal aneh yang terjadi. "Remku blong!"… "Remku tak bisa berfungsi". Aku terus berusaha menekan rem tanganku berulang kali, namun nihil hasilnya. Motorku melaju ke arah tebing jurang. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. "Aku tidak akan mati dengan cara yang seperti ini."

Brugh…bruuuugghh…braaaaakkkk….

Motor trail kesayanganku terjatuh hampir mencapai dasar jurang. Helmku terhempas dari kepalaku dan jatuh begitu saja. Sedangkan aku berpegangan pada batang pohon gundul yang lumayan panjang di dinding tebing. Kira-kira berjarak setengah meter ke bibir tebing. Tangan kananku menggenggam erat batang itu, sedangkan tangan kiriku dan kedua kakiku terjuntai ke arah jurang.

"Arkh" aku berusaha membenahi posisiku.

Berusaha meraih batang pohon dengan tangan kiriku juga, sehingga tumpuanku bisa sedikit kuat. Aku berusaha untuk naik menuju bibir tebing, tapi usahaku selalu gagal. Berat badanku susah untuk aku imbangi. Aku terpeleset dan terpeleset lagi. 15 menit aku mencoba bertahan. Genggamanku di batang pohon semakin merenggang. 5 menit kemudian aku masih bisa mencoba bertahan, namun aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Sreeeettt….

Tanganku di tarik oleh seseorang disaat bersamaan dengan terlepasnya genggamanku dari batang pohon. Dia terus menarikku ke atas dengan tenaganya yang tersisa. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas peluh keringat yang terus bercucuran di dahinya.

Dia terus menarikku hingga aku bisa meraih bibir tebing.

Blussshhh…..

Aku langsung terhempas tepat disebelahnya.

Huuu..ah…huuu..ahh.. nafas kami berdua tersengal-sengal. Aku hanya terdiam setelah itu. Masih mencoba untuk mengatur nafasku, meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memasuki paru-paruku yang terasa kosong akan udara.

Setelah nafasku mulai terartur, aku menyadari milikku yang sangat berharga tertinggal di motorku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku berusaha turun untuk meraih motorku. Sedikit merangkak dan takut milikku itu akan hilang. "Motorku!... Motorku!..." teriakku dengan sangat kencang dengan mata yang tertuju hanya pada satu titik.

Dengan sigap, namja yang telah menolongku tadi menarik lenganku kasar. Hingga aku terjatuh kembali ke tempatku semula. Aku kembali meraung-raung. "Motorku!..."

"Hei, apa kau gila? Kau masih bisa membeli motor trail lagi, tanpa harus mengobankan dirimu sendiri!" katanya dengan sedikit membentak.

Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Eomma!... Eomma!..

Teriakanku keluar diiringi serak dari tenggorokanku. Tangisku tak tertahankan. Bulir-bulir air bening keluar begitu saja dari dua pelupuk mataku. Meraung sebisaku dengan tanganku yang terus berusaha menjulur ke arah motorku. Namun pergerakanku terkunci karena tubuh tegap dan otot yang cukup kuat menahanku.

Tubuh tegapnya tepat berdiri di belakangku. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggangku dan berusaha menarikku menjauh dari bibir tebing. Aku terus meronta dan meronta. "Eommaaaaaa!" teriakku masih dengan serak.

"Eommaaa!... Bonekaku!... Eommma!..."

Tiba-tiba pegangannya pada pingganggku melonggar tapi tidak ia lepaskan begitu saja. Masih ada sedikit kekuatan untuk menahan tubuhku darinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang penting tertinggal di motormu?" tanyanya sambil membalikkan tubuhku, dan kedua tanggannya kini sudah bertengger pada pundakku.

Aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaanya. Air mataku pun jatuh dengan begitu saja dari kedua mataku.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

Pernyataannya sedikit membuatku kaget, namun aku juga tidak mampu menolaknya. Aku bukannya merasa tidak mampu, tapi pasti namja ini akan terus menahanku. Ditambah lagi dengan luka di lutut sebelah kiriku yang tergesek dengan dinding tebing yang kasar. Darah segar dan bau anyir masih tampak jelas terlihat dari lututku itu.

Yang bisa aku andalkan hanya dia seorang. Untuk bisa mengambil barang yang sangat berharga untukku. Barang yang masih tertinggal di dalam tas yang kusematkan disebelah kanan motorku.

Namja itu sedikit menyipitkan matanya melihat ke arah motorku yang tergeletak. Dia sepertinya menyadari ada tas kulit yang tersangkut di bagian kanan motor trailku.

"Apakah barang itu ada di dalam tas kulit itu?" tanyanya dengan suara tegas.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk beberapa kali untuk menjawabnya.

Nanar mataku melihat motorku itu, karena barang berhargaku yang tertinggal di sana. Pandanganku seakan tak bisa lepas dari sana.

Entah dari mana tali karmantel yang namja itu dapatkan. Kini dia memegang tali karmantel statis yang cukup kuat dan panjang yang biasa digunakan oleh para climber. Matanya bergidik ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari. Tak lama setelah itu matanya tertuju pada pohon yang lumayan besar dan kokoh. Segera ia lingkarkan tali itu pada batang pohon dan mengikatnya kuat.

Ia rentangkan tali itu hingga sampai ke ujung tali yang satunya. Kini bagian pinggangnya yang ia lingkarkan dengan tali karmantel itu. Dua kali putaran untuk pinggangnya dan mengikatnya kuat.

Lalu berjalan menuju bibir tebing. Bersiap untuk menuruni tebing. Bisa aku lihat perlahan demi perlahan ia memijakkan kakinya di dinding tebing itu. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di motor trailku yang tergeletak agak menggenaskan di bawah sana.

Dia berusaha meraih tas kulit di bagian kanan motorku, dan membukanya. Mengambil barang berhargaku yang tertinggal di sana. Dia mengangkatnya dan melambaikan boneka pinku-pinku berukuran sedang itu ke arahku dengan sebelah tangannya.

Melihat itu dengan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dan mengangguk bahagia. Seperti menggambarkan terima kasih dan kepuasanku kepada namja itu.

Setelah itu, namja itu menapaki lagi sedikit demi sedikit dinding tebing itu untuk naik ke atas. Dengan posisi badannya berhadapan dengan dinding tebing. Otomatis aku bisa melihat wajahnya dari atas sini. Keringat dan debu sudah bercampur di wajahnya. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat berdebu dan basah karena keringatnya sendiri. Matanya sedikit sayu, karena kelelahan sepertinya.

Ia terus menapaki, dan mencari pijakan yang kuat di dinding tebing itu. Namun tiba-tiba…

Taaaaaaassssshhhhhhh…..

Tali karmantel itu putus dengan tiba-tiba. Itu sepertinya karena gesekan yang terjadi antara tali dan bebatuan tebing yang kasar.

Aku melihatnya membelalakkan matanya melihat tali karmantel itu putus. Begitu juga dengan aku tak kalah terbelalak dengan kejadian yang barusan.

Ia seakan melayang terjun bebas ke dasar jurang. Dengan satu tangannya yang masih memegang tegas tali yang membawanya tadi dan tangan satunya lagi menggenggam erat boneka pinku-pinku,milikku yang berharga itu. Hanya terlihat wajah pasrah di wajah penuh keringat itu. Aku yang melihatnya pun tak bisa berkata-kata.

Aku menutup mulutku yang menganga dengan kedua tanganku. Memandang nanar ke bawah dan tanpa kusadari bulir air mataku mulai terjatuh kembali dari pelupuk mataku.

.

.

.

Selang setengah jam berlalu…

Aku masih bingung harus melakukan apa. Tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk menolongnya. Ditambah aku tak memiliki alat apapun untuk membawanya ke atas. Hanya bisa meringkuk lemah dengan tatapanku yang tak bisa berpindah darinya. Namja itu pingsan sepertinya, atau nayawanya sudah terbang menembus langit karena tak ada pergerakan sama sekali darinya. Aku hanya bisa berharap namja itu masih bernafas dan tak menyalahkanku atas kejadian ini.

Untung saja pengelola dari tempatku melakukan offroad menyadari keberadaan kami yang tak kunjung sampai di pos terakhir. Pengelola offroad tersebut langsung mencari keberadaan kami, dan menemukan aku yang telah terkulai lemas di bibir tebing. Menyadari akan hal janggal terjadi dia langsung mendatangiku, dan menanyakannya padaku. Aku memberitahukannya dengan sedikit tersendat-sendat, karena isakan dari diriku tak kunjung reda. Pengelola tersebut langsung menghubungi pengelola lain yang berada di pos dengan walkie talkie yang ada di genggamannya.

Tak berapa lama, kira-kira 10 menit tim penolong darurat dan tim medis datang.

Pertolongan pertama dilakukan dengan mengangkat namja itu ke bibir tebing, dan langsung dilarikan begitu saja ke rumah sakit dengan ambulance.

* * *

-RUMAH SAKIT-

Aku duduk di kursi besi rumah sakit dengan wajah dingin. Aku tidak ingin terlihat cemas oleh orang lain. Terlalu tinggi memang harga diriku untuk urusan apapun itu. Termasuk urusan namja itu dan luka-lukanya yang bersarang di tubuhnya saat ini.

Aku hanya tidak ingin dituntut atas kejadian ini. Lagi pula ini adalah keinginannya sendiri untuk menolongku. Aku paling tidak suka berurusan dengan polisi dan hal merepotkan ada terbersit sedikit rasa bersalahku pada namja itu.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dari dudukku. Berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih karena luka pada lutut kiriku. Dan hal yang paling aku benci lagi adalah aku harus merasakan luka dan sakit. Meskipun lutut kiriku sudah mendapat pengobatan dan berujung dengan perban yang melilit dengan menjijikkan pada organ tubuhku. Aku menahan sakitku dan melanjutkan langkahku ke salah satu ruang inap di rumah sakit itu.

Memberhentikan diriku tepat di depan pintu coklat muda dengan nomor kamar 088. Kulihat nama pasiennya sekilas di depan ruangan itu, tertulis Park Chanyeol. Menatap sebentar dan kuulurkan tangan kananku ke arah gagang pintunya. Sedikit mencengkeram gagangnya dan hendak menekannya ke bawah. Namun pergerakanku terhenti karena keraguan dari dalam diriku yang terlalu besar.

Melonggarkan genggaman pada gagang pintu dan hendak melepasnya. Namun penolakan juga tak kalah besarnya muncul dari akal sehatku. Kueratkan kembali genggamanku dan kutekan kebawah dengan perlahan.

Ddrrrrrrttttt…..ciiiiiittt….bunyi decit pintu tercipta karenanya.

Kini pintu coklat itu terbuka dengan sempurna. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam dengan perlahan.

Si pasien yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah namja yang menolongku tadi terbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit. Dengan perban yang mengelilingi bagian kepalanya dan sekitar tubuhnya yang diperban dengan arah diagonal dari bahu kanannya hingga pinggang sebelah kirinya. Kaki kanannya juga dibalut perban disekitar betisnya. Luka-luka ringan juga tampak jelas di organ tubuhnya yang lain.

Menyadari kehadiranku, matanya langsung terkesiap dan berusaha duduk dengan menyandarkan badannya ke kepala ranjang. Dengan sedikit menahan sakit dari lukanya, terlihat sangat jelas dari mimik wajahnya yang sedikit meringis.

Aku hanya terdiam melihat pergerakannya. Tak ada juga sedikit niatanku untuk membantunya. Hanya merasa sedikit bersalah dan berniat meminta maaf padanya. Walaupun aku terbilang acuh tetapi aku masih memiliki hati nurani kepada orang yang sudah berniat membantuku.

"Aku akan membayar semua biaya pengobatanmu."

Dia hanya diam dan tak menjawab.

"Kau cukup katakan apa yang kau perlukan untuk pengobatanmu."

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu atas kejadian ini." Serunya padaku.

"Ini semua atas keinginanku untuk membantumu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Jangan pernah tarik ucapanmu kembali, aku hanya tak ingin suatu hari nanti kau menyalahkanku dan menuntutku dengan apapun itu." Balasku.

"Apakah tidak bisa dirimu sedikit ramah pada orang lain?"

"Setidaknya ucapkanlah terima kasih atau semacamnya." Kata-kata yang diucapkannya sangat menusukku.

"Kau juga tidak perlu membayar seluruh tagihan rumah sakit dan pengobatanku, aku masih memiliki cukup uang untuk membayarnya sendiri." Serunya padaku lagi.

Seketika niatanku untuk meminta maaf hilang. Aku merasa terhina atas ucapannya.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau ucapkan, silahkan tinggalkan ruangan ini. Karena aku ingin beristirahat dengan tenang ."

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi aku meninggalkan ruangannya dengan tertatih. Menahan emosiku yang sudah menyentuh ubun-ubunku. Tanganku tegang mengepal di masing-masing sisiku.

Meninggalkan rumah sakit ini dengan segera adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat pikirku. Tapi aku bukan termasuk orang yang lari dari tanggung jawab. Aku tetap membayar tagihan rumah sakit dan pengobatannya hingga sebulan ke depan. Dan aku meminta kepada suster yang betugas untuk mengirimkan tagihannya kepadaku bila pengobatannya lebih dari sebulan. Aku akan membayar lagi untuk tagihan rumah sakitnya. Dengan begitu aku tidak akanmemiliki hutang apapun pada namja itu.

* * *

2 BULAN KEMUDIAN….

-JEGUK BYUN Corp.-

Tok…tok…tok…

"Masuklah!" perintahku.

"Kamdognim, 10 menit lagi kita akan meeting . Semua berkas yang kamdognim perintahkan sudah saya siapkan."

"Geure.. apa ada lagi Yoona ssi?" tanyaku pada sekretaris yang sudah 3 tahun bekerja denganku.

"Itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan kamdognim."

"Oke, kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Yoona adalah sekretarisku mulai aku menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan keluargaku ini. Aku cukup puas dengan kinerja Yoona selama 3 tahun dia bekerja denganku. Walaupun dia juga pernah aku bentak dan aku caci karena salah mengatur schedule ku. Sehingga hampir membuatku gagal bertemu dengan calon rekan bisnisku sendiri. Untung saja project itu bisa aku dapatkan kembali. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menjadikannya sekretaris tetapku sampai saat ini.

Yah, karena aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan pemecatan secara tidak hormat bila kinerja karyawan perusahaanku tak memuaskan. Aku tidak peduli dengan hardikan orang lain, selama aku merasa benar akan tindakan yang aku ambil.

Buat apa mempertahankan karyawan yang tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik dan benar. Hanya akan menambah sampah dan mengotori perusahaan yang sudah aku pimpin dengan keringatku selama 3 tahun ini.

 **Author Pov**

Jeguk Byun Corp. adalah perusahaan keluarga Byun yang dibangun dan dibesarkan oleh Byun Yesung, yang tidak salah lagi adalah appa dari Byun Baekhyun. Tak sedikit pengorbanan Yesung untuk bisa mendirikan perusahaan ini. Dengan keringat dan air mata hingga perusahaaan ini bisa berdiri dan memiliki banyak cabang di berbagai Negara. Tidak hanya Asia melainkan hingga merambat ke belahan dunia lainnya.

Perusahaan ini sendiri bergerak di bidang fashion. Banyak brand merk terkenal di bawah naungan perusahaan ini. Tidak hanya pakaian yang diproduksi, seperti tas, sepatu, aksesoris juga tak lepas dari produksi perusahaan ini. Dan memiliki targetan pasar tersendiri untuk setiap produknya.

3 tahun terakhir ini, posisi direktur utama di Jeguk Byun Corp. dijabat oleh Byun Baekhyun. Yesung telah mempercayakan jabatannya kepada anak semata wayangnya ini. Karena Yesung percaya akan kemampuan anaknya, dan tentunya yakin Baekhyun mampu memajukan perusahaan yang sudah cukup dikenal itu.

* * *

-RUANG MEETING-

Baekhyun memasuki ruang meeting disusul Yoona di belakangnya. Para karyawan yang hadir di ruangan meeting langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuh mereka masing-masing seraya memberi hormat kepada Baekhyun sang direktur.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala sekali untuk membalas hormat mereka. Terlihat tegas dan berwibawa memang seorang Byun Baekhyun ini. Langsung saja ia langkahkan kakinya ke kursinya yang terletak paling depan menghadap langsung ke para karyawan yang hadir.

"Baiklah, langsung kita mulai saja meeting hari ini."

"Saya ingin mendengar laporan dari tiap kepala divisi mengenai project yang kita ambil untuk fashion sport tahun ini."

Nada memerintah yang terkesan tegas dan penuh kewibawaan dari sang direktur.

Ini adalah meeting mengenai pelaporan akhir yang disampaikan kepada direktur sebelum project digarap. Setiap divisi sudah melakukan meetingnya terlebih dahulu. Dan keputusan akhirnya ada di meeting ini, semua keputusan akhir tetap berada di tangan Baekhyun selaku direktur utama.

Satu demi satu kepala divisi melaporkan, dan Baekhyun terlihat cukup puas dengan laporan yang disampaikan.

Hingga sampai pada divisi terakhir, yaitu divisi model's. Divisi ini bertugas mencari model yang dianggap pantas dan layak untuk menjadi ambassador produk untuk setiap project baru yang akan digarap. Karena model yang digunakan juga akan menentukan minat publik untuk membeli produk mereka tentunya.

"Untuk project fashion sport tahun ini dari divisi model's sudah menentukan model yang dirasa pantas untuk menjadi ambassadornya, kamdognim."

"Divisi kami menyarankan untuk menggunakan Ricard Park, seorang atlet rugby terkenal di Inggris. Karena melihat posisinya saat ini yang sedang berada di puncak kejayannya dengan usia yang masih terbilang muda dapat menarik perhatian publik, kamdognim."

"Selain itu alasan lain kami memilih Ricard Park adalah karena dia berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan, banyak juga perusahaan fashion di Inggris yang menawarinya untuk menjadi modelnya. Namun tak sedikit juga yang ia tolak untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan fashion tersebut. Jadi Apabila perusahaan kita mampu menjadikannya ambassador fashion sport kali ini, saya yakin pasti produk kita akan meledak di pasaran." Jelas Irene selaku kepala divisi model's.

"Lalu apa anda sudah memiliki kontak untuk menghubungi managernya Irene ssi?"

"Untuk masalah itu, kami sudah memilikinya kamdognim. Lagi pula 3 bulan terakhir ini Ricard Park dan managernya sedang berada di Korea. Ricard Park menghadiri acara talk show off air 2 bulan yang lalu sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan tulang selangkanya bergeser. "

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Setelah 1 bulan lebih menjalani pengobatan, akhirnya dia bisa beraktivitas seperti semula lagi. Dia mengambil waktu rehatnya di Korea sebelum dia melakukan pertandingan rugby world cupnya tahun depan, kamdognim."

"Baiklah, saya menerima dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan Ricard Park sebagai ambassador fashion sport kita tahun ini."

"Gamsahamnida kamdognim." Ucap Irene seraya tersenyum puas.

"Karena semua divisi sudah melaporkannya dan menerima keputusan dari saya, mari kita akhiri meeting hari ini. Saya harap kepada semuanya bisa menggarap project ini dengan sebaik mungkin."

"Baik kamdognim." Semua kepala divisi menjawab serempak.

* * *

3 MINGGU KEMUDIAN….

Persiapan untuk project fashion sport Jeguk Byun Corp. tahun ini sudah berjalan 60%, dan persentase setengahnya lagi tinggal melakukan pemotretan dengan Richard Park selaku model. Promosi via media massa dan talk show ringan tentang produk dan ambassadornya.

-RUANG PEMOTRETAN-

Seorang namja berjalan memasuki ruang pemotretan dengan pesonananya memanjakan mata para yeoja yang melihatnya. Kaos hitam pekat dibalut jaket varsity biru muda, celana jeans selutut, sepatu sneaker dengan atasan mencapai 5cm di atas mata kaki dan jangan lupakan snapback yang menaungi kepala dan rambut hitam pekatnya. Terlihat sangat maskulin dan sport sekaligus. Apalagi badan tegap dan otot tangannya masih sedikit terlihat membentuk walau sudah ditutupi dengan jaketnya. Tak heran karena dia adalah Ricard Park, atlet rugby terkenal sekaligus yang nantinya menjadi ambassador dari fashion sport untuk Jeguk Byun Corp. tahun ini.

Staff di ruangan pemotretan membukkukkan badan seraya memberi hormat kepadanya dan managernya yang berjalan di tepat sebelahnya. Senyum mengembang dari keduanya dan membukkukkan badan untuk membalas salam yang ditujukan kepada mereka.

"Ricard, kau duduklah di situ! Aku akan menemui kepala divisi model's dari perusahaan ini."

"Geure hyung."

Ricard Park langsung menuju kursi yang ditunjuk oleh managernya tadi. Salah satu staff dari divisi model's menghampirinya dan memberitahukan bila ia membutuhkan apapun bisa langsung memberitahunya. Hanya dijawab senyuman oleh Ricard Park. Namun seakan senyumannya itu bisa meluluh lantakan jantung setiap yeoja yang melihatnya. Terlalu indah dan bernilai seni tinggi apapun yang ada padanya.

Tuk..tuk…tuk…terdengar suara hak sepatu berjalan mendekat.

"Key ssi, apakah Ricard Park sudah tiba di sini?"

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara yeoja, Ricard langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap yeoja itu lekat.

Menyadari pergerakan di depannya. Baekhyun, yeoja yang menanyakan keberadaan Ricard Park sedikit terkaget melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. Mengedip dua kali untuk memastikan penglihatannya. Matanya seakan tertanam di manik mata namja di hadapannya itu.

"Ne kamdognim, Ini adalah Ricard Park yang ada di hadapan kita sekarang." Balas key.

Lidah Baekhyun seakan kelu tak bisa digerakkan, nanar matanya seketika menjadi dingin dan arrogant.

Yang dipandangi dengan penglihatan seperti itu hanya memperlihatkan senyum sinisnya dan menatap balik manik mata sang direktur.

"Oh ternyata ini sosok sang kamdognim, salam kenal dariku Ricard Park." Seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya sejajar dengan wajahnya di sebelah kanan.

Baekhyun sedikit melengos malas dan berpura-pura tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Salam kenal juga dariku Byun Baekhyun, kamdognim di perusahaan ini."

Tapi kilatan-kilatan saling menatap masih terlihat jelas dari keduanya, seakan-akan laser bisa keluar dari mata keduanya.

 **-TBC-**

 **Akhirnya ff ini bisa author upload juga. Author lagi mood bikin ff soalnya dan tetiba ada ide cerita, dari pada lupa langsung author tuangin ajah ke bentuk tulisan. Hihihi**

 **Maaf kalo ceritanya agak rancu dan berantakan, maka dari itu tolong hargai dan kasih saran ke author dengan memberi review kalian readers.**

 **Kalau memang ff ini layak lanjut dengan review yang kalian berikan maka author bakalan lanjutin ff ini. Terima kasih juga buat readers yang mau baca dan kasih review di ff ini. ^^**

 **Ditunggu yah review annya..hehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haii author baru update chapter kedua nih, Maaf yah kalo masih kurang bagus,semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Menerima kritikan yang penting membangun dan tidak mejatuhkan yah**

 **Terima kasih sebelumnya mau membaca ff ini**

 **Enjoy reading yah readers ^^"**

 **CRUSH OF MISS ARROGANT**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Others member of EXO**

 **Others member of SM Entertainment**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ricard!"

Yang merasa terpanggil langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara berasal.

"Cepatlah ganti pakaianmu, sebentar lagi akan dilakukan pemotretan." Perintah namja itu.

"Ne hyung." Balas Ricard kepada managernya.

Tanpa basa-basi dan hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun dan membungkukkan badan sebentar, Ricard Park langsung pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang akan digunakan untuk pemotretan.

Baekhyun membalas salam namja itu dengan sedikit enggan tapi dia tetap melakukannya.

.

.

Seluruh perlengkapan untuk pemotretan sudah terpasang, mulai dari kamera, flash eksternal, lampu studio, softbox, payung reflector, dan property lainnya telah tertata di tempatnya masing-masing.

Setelah persiapan telah selesai, staff dari divisi model's menemui Ricard di ruang ganti dan memintanya untuk menuju studio pemotretan.

Dengan gaya sporty trand 2015, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti.

Lagi-lagi yeoja yang melihatnya hanya bisa meneguk air liurnya kasar, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang tidak berkedip dalam seperkian detik karena pesonanya. Terlalu berlebihan sepertinya namun memang itu yang benar dan sedang terjadi.

Menggunakan jaket parasut yang di resleting hingga menutupi ceruk leher sebatas dagu lancipnya dengan bawahan training sebatas lutut. Sehingga menunjukkan otot betisnya yang kuat. Kakinya dibalut sepatu sport berwarna putih bersih dengan kaos kaki sebatas mata kaki yang terlihat kontras dengan sepatunya. Dan jangan lupakan surai hitamnya yang ditata sedikit acak namun tetap meninggalkan kesan maskulin pada dirinya.

Mengenai parasnya sudah tak bisa diragukan lagi. Terlalu tampan dan berkarisma. Mungkin putri kahyangan saja bisa jatuh dan bertekuk lutut seketika itu juga bila memandang parasnya. Bagaikan menikmati dinginnya air kelapa di tengah padang pasir.

Tapi berbeda halnya dengan Baekhyun yang dari tadi memerhatikan gerak-gerik namja itu. Tersimpul seulas senyum di bibir merah cherry nya, bertahan 2 detik lalu menjadi lenguhan malas darinya.

.

"One..two..three… Ok."

Cklik!

"Ganti gaya, oke…."

Cklik!

"Senyum…tahan… oke.."

Ckliiikk!

"Sekarang kesan cool dan elegan!" perintah sang photographer.

Dengan segera Ricard Park mengubah mimik mukanya, dan memang benar-benar cool dan elegan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Lalu diselingi dengan Ricard mengganti pakaian sport yang akan diiklankan beberapa kali untuk kebutuhan pemotretan produk pakaian sport yang sama.

Dia terus mengikuti arahan dari sang photographer dan seterusnya hingga pemotretan selesai.

"Gamsahamnida Ricard ssi, kau bekerja dengan sangat baik." Ucap sang photographer dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ricard.

Ricard tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan photographer dan berucap "Cheonmaneyo, senang juga bisa bekerja sama dengan anda, Yoochun ssi."

.

Keadaan di ruangan pemotretan masih ramai. Seluruh staff merapikan property-property yang digunakan tadi. Berlalu lalang ke sana kemari dengan maksud supaya pekerjaan cepat terselesaikan.

Namun tanpa disengaja salah satu staff tersandung stand lampu studio dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar. Staff itu tersungkur tak lama setelah dengan tidak sengaja tersandung stand lampu itu.

Lampu besar itu mulai miring dan…

PRANGGGG!

Lampu itu hampir jatuh menimpa seorang yeoja yang berdiri tak jauh dari lampu itu berada. Dan akan benar-benar menimpanya bila Ricard Park yang menyadari lampu itu akan jatuh tidak dengan segera mendorong dan mendekap Baekhyun dari belakang. Yah yeoja itu adalah Baekhyun, sang direktur.

Terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, itu yang dialami Baekhyun saat ini. Matanya melirik lampu studio yang telah menjadi potongan-potongan yang berbeda ukuran dengan mata membulat sempurna. Lampu itu pecah tepat disebelah kanan mareka.

Tanpa sadar pergerakan tangan kananya meremas lengan kanan namja yang telah menolongnya tadi. Berusaha berdiri dengan lengan kanan namja itu sebagai penopangnya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati paras tampan itu meringis menahan sakit. Menyadari pemilik lengan itu, Baekhyun segera melepas remasannya dan membuat jarak agak jauh dari jarak mereka tadi.

Setelah jarak di antara mereka telah normal, Baekhyun merasakan basah dan bau anyir di telapak tangan kanannya. Ia membalikkan telapak tangannya dan melihat darah yang membekas di sana.

Tes..tes…tes…

Darah segar menetes dari lengan kanan namja itu.

"Ricard lenganmu berdarah, kau terluka!" seru managernya.

"Mwo?"

"Itu lihat, darah segar menetes dari lenganmu."

Seketika ruangan pemotretan yang tadi sempat lenggang karena tragedi lampu studio yang jatuh kembali hiruk pikuk.

"Cepat panggilkan ambulance!" suruh manager Ricard kepada staff yang ada.

"Baik..baik…"

"Kamdognim apa ada yang terluka?" tanya staff lainnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun menjawab dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada lengan kanan Ricard.

"Kamdognim? Gwencana?" tanya staff yang lain.

"Ne.. Gwencana."

"Ricard ssi, saya akan menangani pertolongan pertama pada lukamu." Usul seorang staff.

Dia hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab, matanya menatap manik mata Baekhyun yang dari tadi tak lepas dari lengan kanannya yang terluka.

"Ricard ssi?"

"Ah, yah." Jawab Ricard, tersadar dari penglihatannya.

"Saya akan menangani luka anda terlebih dahulu sebelum ambulance datang, sepertinya luka itu sedikit dalam." Ujar staff itu lagi.

"Shiro… aku mau dia yang membersihkan lukaku ini." Ucap Ricard dengan nada tegas dan menunjuk Baekhyun tepat di wajahnya dengan telunjuk tangan kirinya.

Semua staff tersentak dan memejamkan mata mereka berharap sang kamdognim tidak marah atas ucapan Ricard tadi.

Menyadari apa yang dikatakan kepadanya, Baekhyun berpindah penglihatan ke jari telunjuk yang bersarang dengan jarak 10 cm dari wajahnya itu.

"Naega?" menunjuk diri sendiri menggunakan jari telunjuknya dan memasang muka terkejut.

"Ne…waeyo? Aku begini karena menyelamatkamu."

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menyelamatkanku dan melakukan hal konyol."

"Oh, jadi jika kau melihat ada orang yang lain akan terkena musibah kau akan diam saja, begitu?"

"Dan caraku untuk menyelamatkanmu tadi adalah hal konyol, kamdognim yang terhormat?"

Mendenagar petanyaan yang terdengar menyudutkan itu membuat Baekhyun serasa membeku, tak dapat membalasnya.

"Terserah pada mu saja!" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu berikan pertolongan pertama pada lukaku ini."

Seluruh staff yang ada hanya dapat tertegun dan terdiam tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini seperti pertarungan dingin tampaknya, pikir mereka.

Mereka saling berbisik kecil membicarakan sang direktur dan ambassador itu. Mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya untuk kerja sama ini. Apakah akan berakhir atau tetap menggunakan Ricard Park sebagai ambassador mereka. Melihat kondisi yang terjadi saat ini, dengan mudah sang direktur akan memilih mengakhiri kontrak pada Ricard. Namun di sisi lain, hal itu akan merugikan perusahaan dalam nominal yang tak sedikit, dan akan membuang biaya dan waktu lagi tentunya bila harus mencari pengganti ambassador itu. Apalagi ini merupakan persiapan final dari project tersebut.

Dengan menarik nafasnya sedikit kasar dan menahan amarahnya yang sangat terlihat dari raut mukanya, Baekhyun memandang dalam manik Ricard. "Mari Ricard ssi, saya akan memberikan pertolongan pertama pada lengan anda." Ucap Baekhyun dengan gigi yang sedikit bergemelatuk menahan marah.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menuju pintu keluar ruang pemotretan dan melangkahkan kakinya, yang diikuti oleh Ricard dengan smirk puasnya

* * *

-RUANGAN DIREKTUR-

"Sekarang lepaskan jaket parasut itu dari tubuhmu!"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, lenganku sangat nyeri bila aku bergerak."

"Apakah harus aku juga yang melepaskan jaketmu itu?"

"Apa kau melihat orang lain di sini selain kita berdua, kamdognim?"

Tidak ingin berdebat lebih lama akhirnya Baekhyun melangkah dan mendekati Ricard.

Kini jarak mereka sangat dekat, mereka saling berhadapan. Dapat Baekhyun rasakan deru nafas Ricard yang berada di depannya.

Menggamit tangan kanan Ricard dan mencoba melepaskan perlahan jaket itu dari tangannya.

"Arkh." Suara rintihan melengos begitu saja dari mulut namja jangkung itu.

"Tahanlah sakitnya sebentar Park Chanyeol."

Tiba-tiba telapak tangan kiri namja itu meraih pundak kanan Baekhyun dan mendorongnya sedikit.

Baekhyun yang menyadari itu tersentak dan langsung menatap wajah si namja.

"Tak ku sangka kau mengetahui dan mengingat nama koreaku semenjak kejadian itu."

Yah benar sekali, Ricard Park adalah namja yang menolong Baekhyun 2 Bulan lalu. Nama koreanya adalah Park Chanyeol, ia menggunakan nama Ricard Park hanya untuk nama atletnya di dunia rugby.

Mata Baekhyun langsung terkesiap dan berlari tak tentu arah dan diakhiri dengan menunduk.

"Hei..hei…kau tak perlu salah tingkah." Kata-kata itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut namja itu.

Kini muka Baekhyun terlihat sangat merah seperti udang rebus karena tak kuasa menahan malu.

"Yaaa… tegaplah dan tatap aku Baekhyun ssi."

Baekhyun tak bergeming, karena takut ketahuan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini sudah merah padam.

Karena tidak mendapat respon, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menangkup dagu kecil Baekhyun dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya sebelah kiri. Si empunya dagu hanya mengikuti arahan ibu jari dan telunjuk itu.

Sekarang mereka saling memandang masih dalam jarak yang sama.

 **Chanyeol Pov**

"Dia memang sangat cantik dan memesona." Pekik Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tapi aku tidak boleh terlihat mengaguminya, aku harus terlihat sebiasa mungkin. Aku bukanlah tipikal yang akan langsung memperlihatkan ketertarikanku.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol ssi."

"Mwoya?"

"Maafkan aku atas sikapku padamu. Sebenarnya setelah kejadian 2 bulan lalu, itu yang ingin aku katakana padamu di ruang inap."

Mendengar penjelasannya walaupun masih dengan nada angkuhnya, aku menerima itikad baiknya padaku.

"Baiklah lagi pula itu sudah berlalu." Kataku padanya.

Dan setelah mendengar perkataanku, dia menggamit telapak tanganku dan mendudukkanku di sofa ruangannya. Mengambil tempat tepat disebelahku dan langsung beralih ke lengan kananku dan mencoba melepaskan jaketku. Aku berusaha menahan sakit walaupun tak bisa aku hindari rintihan dari mulutku. Dia berusaha melepaskan jaketku sepelan mungkin. Hingga akhirnya jaket itu terlepas sempurna dari tubuhku.

"Lukamu sedikit dalam Chan….Ricard ssi."

"Panggil saja aku dengan sebutan Chanyeol, aku lebih suka dengan nama asli koreaku."

Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan melanjutkan untuk membesihkan lukaku. Ku tahan sakitku saat dia membersihkan lukaku dengan alcohol. Terpejam kasar karena merasakan pedihnya alcohol menyentuh luka sobekanku karena tergores lampu studio tadi.

Kulirik sekilas, dia sangat terfokus mengobati pada lukaku. Namun kami hanya diam, tak keluar kata-kata sedikitpun dari mulutnya maupun kantukku mulai bersarang di mataku.

Satu kedipan.. seakan aku mulai terlelap. Lalu aku mencoba membelalakkan mataku.

Dua kedipan.. kini aku benar-benar ngantuk, tapi aku masih berusaha untuk menahannya.

Tiga kedipan…..dan…aku jatuh terlelap.

 **Baekhyun Pov**

DUG…

Aku merasakan sesuatu menimpa pundak sebelah kiriku.

Menoleh sekilas, dan mendapati Chanyeol terlelap dengan deru nafas teratur.

Aku menatap wajahnya lekat, garis-garis wajahnya yang tegas. Matanya telihat lelah dengan tertutup sempurna, hidungnya berdiri tegak membentuk sudut lancip, bibirnnya yang agak tebal sedikit bergerak seperti menggumam.

Melihat surai hitamnya terjatuh bebas di depan dahinya membuatku ingin menyingkapnya ke samping. Agar lebih jelas dapat kupandangi wajahnya.

Namun tiba-tiba aku tersadar. "Apa yang telah aku fikirkan?"

Aku bukan wanita yang mudah menyukai apa yang banyak orang lain anggap istimewa, aku berbeda. Segera aku bersiap berdiri, namun pergerakanku tiba-tiba membuat kepalanya tejatuh tepat di kedua pahaku.

Aku tersentak dan tak berani bergerak. Gerakanku bisa saja membuatnya tersadar dan mengira aku telah melakukannya dengan sengaja. Harga diriku lebih penting, apalagi di mata namja sepertinya.

Tok..tok..tok..

Tiba-tiba bunyi suara pintu ruanganku diketuk. Aku tidak ingin siapapun salah sangka dan mengira hal yang tidak-tidak padaku.

"Kamdognim?"

Ternyata itu Yoona, sekretarisku. Langsung aku persilahkan dia masuk. Dan seperti yang aku duga, siapapun pasti terkejut melihat posisiku saat ini bersama Chanyeol.

"Yoona ssi, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, cepat kau bantu aku memindahkan kepalanya dari pahaku." Perintahku dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

"Ne..kamdognim."

Sekarang Chanyeol sudah terlelap di atas sofa yang ada di kantorku dengan posisi kepala yang kini berada di pinggiran sofa.

"Ada apa Yoona ssi?"

"Saya ingin memberitahu bahwa ambulance yang ditelfon tadi tidak bisa sampai tepat waktu."

"Waeyo?"

"Petugas ambulance tadi menelfon bahwa ambulance yang mereka bawa tiba-tiba mogok di tengah perjalanan, kamdognim."

"Lalu, bagaimana ini Yoona ssi?"

"Pihak rumah sakit sudah mengirimkan ambulance lain untuk menuju perusahaan, kamdognim."

"Okey, baiklah."

"Bagaimana luka Ricard Park ssi, kamdognim?"

"Aku hanya membersihkannya dengan alcohol, dan membalutnya dengan perban. Namun nampaknya luka goresannya sedikit dalam karena kaca lampu studio tadi."

"Baiklah kamdognim, nanti saya akan segera memberitahu anda jika ambulance pengganti telah tiba."

Aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepalaku. Dan disusul dengan keluarnya Yoona dari kantorku.

Pandanganku langsung menjalar ke sosok pria yang kini tertidur pulas di sofa kantorku dengan lelapnya. Langkah berjingkat aku menuju sosoknya berada. Menatap nanar pada perban yang kubalutkan pada lengan kanannya, berharap lukanya tidak parah dan meninggalkan bekas.

Namun di tengah-tengah aku memperhatikannya, kepalanya menimbulkan pergerakan ke kanan dan ke kiri sedikit kasar. Dan terlihat pula peluh bermunculan di dahinya. Aku rasa dia mengalami mimpi buruk.

Aku melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Menilik semakin intens padanya. Wajahku aku dekatkan pada wajahnya, hanya sekedar memeriksa bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Namun… setelah kini jarak di antara wajahku dan wajahnya semakin dekat tiba-tiba matanya membuka lebar. Otomatis aku tersentak dan terdorong ke belakang karena keterkejutanku. Aku limbung karena tersandung kakiku sendiri. Dengan sigap dia menarik tangan kananku dan melingkarkan tangannya yang satunya lagi pada pinggangku.

Alhasil, posisiku dan posisinya kini sangat dekat tanpa ada jarak yang memisahkan. Mataku tak dapat aku alihkan dari tatapannya. Jantungku tiba-tiba bergejolak layaknya bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Aku berharap dia tidak mendengar detak jantungku yang semakin tidak beraturan.

"Berhati-hatilah bila kau ingin melihat wajah seseorang yang sedang tertidur, karena bisa saja ini terjadi kembali."

Suaranya memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta tapi ucapannya itu seolah-olah menuduhku.

Aku berniat melepaskan tautannya padaku, namun ia menahan pergerakanku. Aku menatapnya dengan kedua alisku yang berkerut.

"Wae?"

"Wae?" aku megulangi pertanyaannya dengan kebingunganku.

"Mwoya?"

Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya. Aku kembali berusaha melepaskannya dariku, tapi sayang kekuatannya membuatku tak bisa bergerak barang sedikit pun.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Kamdognim, ambulance sudah tiba. Aku dan petugas ambulance akan masuk."

"Lepaskan aku sekarang Ricard ssi!"

"Kamdognim?"

Dia hanya memandangku dan tidak ada niatan melepaskan tautannya padaku.

"Kamdognim?"

Suara Yoona menyerukanku beberapa kali, namun aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Yoona dan petugas ambulance itu melihat posisiku saat ini dengannya.

"Aku akan segera masuk kamdognim!"

Bersamaan dengan pintu terbuka, dia langsung mengubah tautannya padaku. Tangan kirinya dia rangkulkan pada bahuku dan dan menarik tangan kananku melingkari pinggangnya.

Yoona meminta tolong pada petugas ambulance untuk membawa namja ini menuju ambulance. Dan sialnya….

"Tidak perlu, kamdognim ini sendiri yang akan menuntunku ke ambulance dan menemaniku selama di ambulance."

Aku membelalakkan mataku mendengar ucapannya, dan tidak mungkin lagi bagiku untuk mengatakan tidak.

.

RUMAH SAKIT

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit Chanyeol langsung dibawa ke UGD, ia menerima sekitar 12 jahitan pada lukanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun menunggunya dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang sedikit cemas.

Tak berapa lama managernya datang dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Menanyakan keadaan Chanyeol kepadanya. Setelah itu duduk dan berharap semoga tak ada luka yang terlalu serius pada atlet yang diurusinya itu.

.

Ruangan Dokter

"Beruntunglah Tuan Park luka anda segera dibersihkan bila tidak,mungkin luka anda akan mengalami infeksi."

"Dia yang telah melakukannya dok."

"Penanganan pertama yang baik Nona Byun."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kepada dokter itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan lukanya dok?" kali ini sang manger yang bertanya pada dokter yang menangani Chanyeol tadi.

"Untuk sebulan kedepan Tuan Park jangan melakukan pekerjaan atau kegiatan yang berat. Karena itu bisa saja membuka jahitannya kembali."

"Mwo?"

"Kau kenapa Ricard?"

"Tapi hyung, 2 minggu lagi aku ada event pertandingan persahabatan dengan Club Rugby di Korea. Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka untuk menghadirinya."

"Haaah~~~~" hanya lenguhan pasrah dari sang manager.

"Saya sarankan anda jangan melakukannya Tuan Park karena itu bisa membuka jahitan anda kembali."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan ragu. Dan Baekhyun dapat melihat sedikit kekecewaan pada raut wajahnya.

"Baiklah terima kasih banyak dokter, kami pamit." Ucap sang manager.

.

"Baekhyun ssi, mari ikut dengan kami. Aku akan mengantarkan anda kembali ke perusahaan anda." Tawar sang manager.

"Terima kasih untuk tawaranmu Yunho ssi, tapi aku akan meminta orang di kantorku saja untuk menjemputku."

"Hyung cepat ambil mobilmu, aku menunggumu di sini."

"Yaaa…ya…ya…."

Baekhyun meraba kantongnya untuk mencari handphone miliknya, namun ia tak menemukannya.

"Kenapa, kau tidak menemukan handphone mu?"

"Aku rasa aku meninggalkannya di kantor, bo..bolehkah aku meminjam handphonemu Ricard ssi?"

"Noo..no..no..panggil aku Chanyeol!"

Belum sempat Baekhyun membalas Chanyeol, mobil milik Yunho sudah bertengger di hadapan mereka. Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu belakang dan menarik lengan Baekhyun menginterupsinya untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Baekhyun membelalakkan mata dan hanya pasrah atas perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun ssi ikut dengan kita hyung."

"Geure,,,ara."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama duduk di kursi belakang, keduanya hanya diam tanpa kata. Baekhyun memandang keluar jendela, sedangkan Chanyeol mendengarkan lagu dari ipodnya dan terkadang mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun. Yunho yang menyadari pergerakan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tanpa arti di balik kemudinya. Dan melajukan mobilnya menuju Jeguk Byun Corp.

.

1 Minggu Kemudian…

"Chanyeol, bangunlah dan segera mandi." Sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak namja yang masih bergelung dengan selimut putih miliknya.

"Waeyo hyung, ini kan masih pagi." Ucap namja itu dengan malas-malasan.

"Hari ini adalah acara talk show mu sebagai ambassador pakaian sport itu. Kalau kau tidak segera bergegas kita akan terlambat!"

Dengan segera Chanyeol menyibakkan selimutnya dan bangun dari pulau kapuknya lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Yunho yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum, seakan mengerti apa yang terjadi pada namja itu.

.

Jeguk Byun Corp.

Pukul menunjukkan tepat jam 19.45 am KST

"TALK SHOW WITH PARK RICARD, THE NEW AMBASSADOR OF JEGUK BYUN CORP."

Spanduk besar menghiasi background panggung acara talk show tersebut. Ruangan sudah rapi dan teratur. Property dan perlengkapan lain sudah di pasang. Kursi penonton pun sudah hampir terisi penuh. Karena 15 menit lagi acara live ini akan segera dimulai.

Chanyeol pun telah siap dengan kemeja hitam dan jas serta bawahan yang dibiarkan jatuh di depan dahinya dengan sangat rapi. Tampan dan menggoda. Tak sedikit penonton wanita yang meneriakkan namanya ketika ia memasuki ruangan talk show itu. Dibalas dengan tawa kecilnya yang memperlihatkan barisan gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi.

Tepat pukul 10.00 am KST acara talk show ini dimulai.

Awal dimulainya acara pandangannya mengedar seperti mencari. Namun ia tak melihat sosok tersebut.

Lalu ia memfokuskan pada acara talk show tersebut dan menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut host wanita yang berada di sofa sebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cari tadi dan menatapnya sambil tetap menjawab pertanyaan dari host tersebut.

Baekhyun yang memang melihat tepat pada sosok namja yang kini berada di panggung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seperti memberi salam.

Setelah hampir 45 menit acara talk show ini berlangsung sekarang adalah sesi terakhir dari acara tersebut. Yaitu akan menghadirkan sang direktur untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton ketika Baekhyun menuju panggung. Dan ia duduk tepat di sebelah Chanyeol. Host wanita itu mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kepada Baekhyun dan dijawab dengan santai tapi tetap terkesan tegas dan menawan. Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya juga tersenyum melihatnya.

"Dan sekarang adalah puncak dari acara ini, untuk peresmian brand merk dan ambassador terbaru untuk pakaian sport tahun ini."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memotong tali peresmian dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibir keduanya. Dan terakhir adalah mereka bersalaman. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat namun lembut. Baekhyun yang menerimanya tiba-tiba saja seperti lemah dan organ bagian dalamnya yang disebut jantung mulai bekerja tidak karuan kembali. "Apakah aku menyukai namja ini?" pikiran itu mulai terlintas di benaknya tapi segera ia hilangkan walaupun jantungnya masih berdetak tidak wajar.

" _I'm starting to get you Baek."_ Batinnya berucap..

 **TBC**

Balasan Review :

Parkbaekyoda92 : mkasih yah atas reviewnya, nah untuk itu author gk bisa bongkar sekarang entar gak surprise lagi dong yah storynya..hehe

NopwillineKaisoo : mkasih yah atas reviewnya, nah di caption sebelumnya author sudah bilang kan author emang ngambil beberapa part dari drama itu, tapi untuk keseluruhan isi dan alurnya merupakan pemikiran author sendiri kok. So, author harap reader mau baca sampai story ini kelar yah. Hihi

 **Ditunggu yah reviewnya, biar author juga bisa semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini kalo reviewnya**

 **Maaf kalo banyak typo, namanya author manusia biasa kan.**

 **Semoga kalian suka~~~~ :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Come In~~~~**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Menerima kritikan membangun dan tidak menjatuhkan**

 **Berharap bisa jadi ff yang selalu dinantikan**

 **Enjoy reading para readers**

 **Maaf sebelumnya kalo typo(s) namanya author juga manusia biasa kan..hehe**

 **CRUSH OF MISS ARROGANT**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Others of Member EXO**

 **Others Of Member SM Entertaiment**

 **Others…..**

* * *

Chapter 3

Setelah acara talk show usai, sudah merupakan kebiasaan di Jeguk Byun Corp. melakukan pesta kecil-kecilan dengan seluruh staff yang terlibat atas keberhasilan selama acara tersebut berlangsung. Perusahaan akan melakukan reservasi di restoran yang tak jauh dari perusahaan mereka. Pada malam hari tentunya setelah seluruh aktivitas di perusahaan itu selesai.

Tak lupa juga mengundang Chanyeol dan managernya untuk turut bergabung di pesta kecil-kecilan mereka. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol menerima tawaran tersebut.

"Kamdognim, apa malam ini anda akan turut bergabung di pesta perayaan keberhasilan talk show tadi pagi?"

"Aku tidak bisa Yoona ssi, aku harus menemui haraboji. Tolong kau sampaikan salamku pada seluruh staff yang datang."

"Baiklah kamdognim."

 _Bichnaneun geotdeuleun manha~~~_ _  
_ _Geu ane jinjjareul bwabwa~~~_ _  
_ _Call me baby Call me baby~~~_ _  
_ _Call me baby Call me baby~~~_

Nada dering Baekhyun memenuhi ruangan kantornya.

Pip.

"Yeoboseyo."

"….."

"Aku masih berada di kantor haraboji."

"…."

"Geure haraboji."

Pip.

"Yoona ssi, sepertinya aku bisa bergabung di pesta kecil itu. Haraboji masih memiliki urusan di luar. Sekalian aku ingin menyapa seluruh staff yang telah bekerja keras demi keberhasilan project kita ini."

"Ne kamdognim, mari kita menuju Paradise Lounge and Resto sekarang."

.

PARADISE LOUNGE AND RESTO

Seluruh staff sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing dan saling berhadapan. Di meja pun sudah tersedia sajian makanan dan minuman. Begitu melihat Baekhyun dan Yoona masuk dari arah pintu resto itu mereka serentak berdiri dan membungkukkan badan mereka. Baekhyun langsung membalas salam mereka dengan membungkukkan badan sekali dengan simpul senyum di bibir tipisnya.

Baekhyun dan Yoona bergabung dengan mereka di kursi yang masih kosong. Awalnya mereka terlihat sedikit canggung karena kehadiran Baekhyun sang direktur. Karena memang baru kali ini Baekhyun bergabung dengan pesta kecil yang menjadi tradisi itu. Menyadari kecanggungan itu Baekhyun meyakinkan kepada mereka untuk bersikap biasa tanpa harus ada kecanggungan.

Para staff mulai hanyut dalam pesta kecil itu. Mereka saling bercengkerama dalam kata dan tawa. Tak ada lagi kecanggungan. Baekhyun pun mulai hanyut dalam pesta kecil itu. Cukup menarik pikirnya.

Para staff pun kaget akan sikap Baekhyun yang bisa menjadi sehangat itu. Baru kali ini mereka melihat sisi Baekhyun yang seperti biasanya, terkesan dingin dan angkuh bila menyangkut urusan di perusahaan.

"Haiii everybody!"

"Ricard ssi!"

"Kemarilah, bergabung bersama kami!"

 **Baekhyun Pov.**

Aku sempat melongo menyadari suara siapa itu. Aku tertegun melihat sosoknya malam ini. Surainya ia cat menjadi abu-abu gelap jauh berbeda dari tadi pagi, poninya ia biarkan jatuh diagonal di dahinya. Jaket kulit hitam membungukus tubuh kekarnya dengan bawahan jeans warna senada.

"Oh God, kenapa ia harus datang?" Pekikku dalam batin.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain supaya dia tak langsung melihat ke arahku walaupun pada akhirnya nanti dia akan menyadari keberadaanku. Aku hanya tak ingin tertangkap basah sedang mengagumi dirinya.

Terlalu munafik bila aku mengatakan tak ada ketertarikan padanya, walaupun aku benci dengan hal-hal yang banyak orang sukai. Tapi lain halnya dengan dia. Aku sendiri tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranku. Pikiranku mulai dipenuhi oleh sosoknya semenjak peresmian tadi pagi.

Sebenernya sejak 2 bulan lalu dia sudah mengusikku, tapi baru hari ini aku menyadari mengapa dia terus mengusik pikiranku. Awalnya aku membencinya, teramat sangat membencinya. Karena sifatnya yang tak jauh keras kepala sepertiku. Namun siapa sangka, sifat dinginnya itu yang mampu merobohkan dinding pertahananku atas dirinya.

Tapi aku adalah aku, bukan sosok yang mudah begitu saja bertekuk lutut pada apa pun. Tidak akan, dan tidak pernah sampai aku menemukan apa yang aku cari.

Tiba-tiba terasa pergerakan di sampingku, dan sosok itu adalah Chanyeol. Yah dia duduk tepat di sebelahku. Wangi maskulinnya menguar dan mengusik penciumanku. Namun aku tak merasa terganggu akan itu. Senyuman terukir di batinku, namun aku masih mempertahankan sikap dingin dengan mimik wajahku.

"Hai Baekhyun ssi." Dia membisikkan kata itu tepat di telingaku.

Darahku berdesir cepat diantaranya, dan jantungku mulai berkontraksi cepat. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Aku langsung memiringkan badanku ke arahnya. "Hai juga Chanyeol ssi."

Untung saja tak ada yang melihat kami karena mereka asyik dengan tawa dan soju mereka. Tak sedikit juga diantara mereka yang sudah mabuk dan ambruk di meja makan.

"Kau tidak minum?"

"Aku bukan peminum yang baik."

"Setidaknya kau bisa meminumnya seteguk Baekhyun ssi."

"Ani, kau saja yang meminumnya Chanyeol ssi."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne, oh ya apakah Yunho ssi tidak ikut serta?"

"Mengapa kau menanyakan Yunho hyung?"

"Yah karena dia managermu dan selalu bersamamu. Apakah ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?"

"Ani, hanya saja aku tak suka kau menanyakan lelaki lain padaku."

"Oh?" aku terkejut dengan pernyataannya barusan.

"Tadi aku pergi bersama Yunho hyung, tapi tiba-tiba dia menerima panggilan darurat dan meninggalkanku sendiri di sini. Bisakah nanti kau mengantarku pulang ke apartemenku Baekhyun ssi?"

"Mwo?"

Senyuman di batinku berubah menjadi tawa mengembang, tak ku sangka ia memintaku untuk mengantarnya. Tapi aku berusaha bersikap senetral mungkin di hadapannya.

"Kau kan bisa saja naik taksi menuju apartemenmu Chanyeol ssi."

"Ayolah, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu mengenai pekerjaan."

"Tentang?"

"Maka dari itu, kau harus mengantarku supaya kita bisa leluasa berbicara kamdognim."

Lalu aku mengedarkan pandanganku, betul juga yang dia katakana. Tidak mungkin kami bisa berbicara mengenai pekerjaan jika kondisinya seperti ini. Terlalu berisik dengan ocehan para karyawanku yang sudah mabuk. Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka termasuk Yoona sekretarisku. Dia sudah terbujur tak berdaya di meja makan dengan kedua tangannya yang ia silakan untuk menumpu kepalanya.

Dengan sedikit ragu aku mengatakan "Baiklah."

"Geure, gamsahamnida kamdognim.

* * *

00.00 KST

Pesta kecil itu telah usai, banyak dari karyawanku yang pulang dengan terhuyung-huyung untuk menaiki taksi. Walaupun ada juga yang masih sedikit sadar diantaranya.

Sedangkan Yoona dijemput oleh namja chingu nya yaitu Pengusaha muda di bidang real estate, Lee Seung Gi. Itulah yang membuat aku kagum dengan Yoona, walaupun kekasihnya orang yang mapan dan memiliki perusahaan yang lumayan besar tapi dia lebih memilih bekerja dan menjadi sekretaris di perusahaanku. Walaupun jarang berbicara mengenai hal pribadi bukan berarti kami tidak pernah sekedar mengobrol mengenai kehidupan kami di luar perusahaan. Yoona merupakan sosok eonni yang baik di mataku.

"Baekhyun ssi, kau jadikan mengantarku pulang?"

"Ah, ne Chanyeol ssi."

"Kajja!" sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di masing-masing pundakku dan menuntunku ke arah mini cooper milikku.

Aku sudah tak kaget lagi dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Namun tetap saja, wajahku sedikit merona atas perlakuannya dan ku harap dia tidak menangkap basah diriku kali ini.

"Berikan kunci mobilmu padaku, aku yang akan mengemudikannya."

Aku hanya menuruti, dan membiarkan mini cooperku dikemudikan olehnya.

5 menit sudah kami saling berdiam diri dan aku mulai memecahkan suasana hening ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Chanyeol ssi?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya di apartemenku."

"Mworagu?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya di apartemenku, apa perkataanku masih kurang jelas."

"Kenapa harus di apartemenmu? Kau tidak pernah meminta persetujuanku."

"Memangnya kenapa, ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Jelas! aku wanita. Dan aku tidak ingin tetanggamu mengira hal yang bukan-bukan dengan datangnya aku ke apartemenmu di tengah malam seperti ini."

"Misalnya?"

"Sudahlah, tidak bisakah kita membicarakannya sambil menuju apartemenmu?"

"Tidak!" Ia berbicara dengan sedikit membentak dan aku tersentak atas penolakannya itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Chanyeol ssi?"

Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttt….

Dia menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak. Tubuhku otomatis terdorong ke depan, untung saja aku menggunakan seat belt. Jika tidak mungkin jidatku akan menambrak kaca depan dan tubuhku akan mengenai dasbor mobil milikku sendiri.

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras Chanyeol ssi?"

"Yah aku sudah tidak waras dan aku menginginkan dirimu."

Mataku membulat sempurna di depannya yang menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, pikiran dan ragaku seakan melayang entah ke mana. Menerawang jauh mencoba mencari kesadaran dan pendengaranku. Namun sial, kata-katanya terlalu hebat untuk menghilangkan yang berusaha aku cari. Tanpa berkata lagi, ia mengemudikan kembali mobilku di jalanan Kota Seoul yang lenggang.

Aku menatap keluar jendela, terlalu banyak keraguan dalam diriku untuk bergerak sewajarnya. Berusaha tenang dan mengontrol degup jantungku. Malam yang teramat lekat, waktu terasa lambat sekali berjalan rasaku. Dia hanya fokus pada kemudinya, dan tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun atas apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Serangan kata-kata itu kembali terngiang dan membuatku memilih merebahkan kepalaku di jok mobil dan memejamkan mataku.

.

Mobil berhenti. Aku tersadar di tengah tidur ayamku. Aku memperhatikan tulisan di depan mataku SANGJI RITZVILLE APARTMENT. Ternyata di sini apartemennya, di daerah Gangnam tepatnya di Cheongdam-dong. Chanyeol keluar dari pintu kemudi. Ia berjalan ke arah pintuku. Membuka pintu dan menatapku dengan mimik muka yang sulit diartikan.

Aku hanya terpaku melihatnya. Ia langsung merunduk dan membuka seat belt ku. Di gamitnya tangan kananku seraya menuntunku keluar dari dalam mobil. Aku diam dan menurut saja. Kami berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan posisinya di depanku dan aku mengekorinya. Tapi masih sama dalam keadaan senyap, tanpa ada suaru dari kedua mulut kami. Aku menatap genggamannya di telapak tanganku. Rasaku bercampur menjadi satu lewat sentuhannya itu.

Begitu pula di dalam lift hingga lift itu memberi alarm bahwa kami telah sampai pada lantai yang dituju. Ia menarikku lembut keluar sampai tiba di depan sebuah pintu apartemennya,ku rasa. Ia mengeluarkan kartu untuk membukanya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya dari jemariku.

Setelah pintu apartemennya terbuka sempurna, dia mempersilahkanku masuk. Menuntunku ke arah sofa di ruang tamunya dan mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk. Tak berniat menolak dan hanya menurut.

Ia berjalan ke lemari yang lumayan besar dan membuka salah satu lacinya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang berwarna putih. Lalu berjalan ke arahku. Ia merendahkan tubuh tegapnya dan dengan tumpuan salah satu lututnya di hadapanku.

Kedua tangannya melepaskan high heels milikku dari kedua kakiku. Membuka kotak persegi panjang tadi dan memasang plester penutup luka pada belakang kakiku, kira-kira 2 cm dari tumitku. Dan ia melakukannya lagi di kaki sebelahku.

"Perhatikanlah sepatu yang kau gunakan Baekhyun ssi, jangan membuat dirimu tidak nyaman dan terluka seperti ini."

"Ah?"

"Lihatlah kaki bagian belakangmu lecet karena sepatu ini." Ucapnya sambil menendang pelan high heels milikku.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, secara tidak sengaja manik mataku dan manik matanya bertemu. Dia tersenyum ke arah ku dan tanpa sadar aku membalas senyumannya. "Aku mulai gila karenanya, Oh Tuhaaaaannnn!" pekikku tanpa suara.

"Malam ini tidurlah di apartemenku, kau bisa menggunakan kamar yang di sana." Katanya sambil menunjuk salah satu kamar.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pulang sendirian di pagi buta seperti ini, Baekhyun ssi. Kau bisa memanggilku jika kau perlu apapun."

"Tapiiiii….."

"Sudahlah tidak usah berpikiran macam-macam, aku tidak akan merayumu dan jangan pikirkan tentang tetanggaku."

"Apa-apaan, tindakanmu tadi sudah merupakan rayuan untukku tau." Pembelaanku dalam hati.

"Sekarang kau bisa menuju kamar itu, semoga kau mimpi indah. Dan jangan lupa mengunci pintu kamarmu Baekhyun ssi!"

"Wae?"

"Apa kau ingin aku memasuki kamarmu saat kau tertidur lelap?" dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum nakal.

"Kau bilang tadi kau tidak akan merayuku, dan ini apa?" dengan bibir yang aku poutkan sedikit ke arahnya.

"Ha..ha..ha.. jadi kau menganggap ini rayuan?"

"Tidak juga, aku menganggap ini pernyataan mesum dari dirimu."

"Mwo? Hei..hei..jagalah ucapanmu Baekhyun ssi atau bisa saja itu menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang tidak pernah kau duga."

"Yaaaaaakkkkkkk…."

"Haaa..haaa..haaa… aku hanya bercanda Baekhyun ssi."

Setelah perbincangan bodoh itu kami memutuskan menuju kamar masing-masing, tapi masih bisa terdengar tawanya dari arah belakangku. Aku pun tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak membuat senyuman lebar dengan kedua bibirku.

* * *

JEGUK BYUN Corp.

Author Pov.

Hari ini Baekhyun datang agak terlambat, para karyawan hanya melihatnya sedikit bingung. Karena tidak pernah sang direktur itu datang siang seperti ini. Tapi direktur tetaplah direktur tak ada yang berani bertanya apalagi memarahi.

Baekhyun dengan kemeja putih yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana panjang putihnya disertai coat panjang peach melenggang begitu saja di perusahaannya sendiri. Ketukan high heelsnya terkesan elegan dengan gesture tubuhnya yang kecil dan sintal. Tas kerja bermerknya yang merupakan produk dari perusahaannya sendiri menggantung indah di salah satu pergelangan tangannya.

Namun ada yang berbeda, dan sangat terlihat jelas. Senyumnya mengembang dari bibir tipisnya walaupun bukan senyuman yang lebar hanya sebatas senyuman manis. Seakan merpati dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang tersirat dari bibir ranumnya itu.

Para karyawan yang melihatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak meneguk air liurnya melihat sang direktur yang begitu anggun dan menawan itu.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangannya dengan senyum yang masih terlihat dari berpasang-pasang mata tadi. Namun mereka tidak tahu senyum yang sesungguhnya Baekhyun miliki di hati dan jiwanya saat ini. Lebih dari sekedar senyum bahkan tawa lebar pun masih bisa terkalahkan akan kebahagiaannya hari ini.

 _Flashback_

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Yah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan Cahnyeol ssi?"

"Aku sedang membuat sarapan untukku dan tamuku."

"Apa kau kedatangan tamu?"

"Yah dari semalam lebih tepatnya Baekhyun ssi." Baekhyun langsung merona malu menyadari tamu yang dimaksud adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi aku harus segera pulang ke rumah dan bergegas ke perusahaan."

"Kau harus sarapan terlebih dahulu dan aku baru mengizinkanmu pergi dari kediamanku ini."

Seperti tersihir oleh perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantumu?"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya duduk manis di kursi itu." Sambung Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kursi menggunakan dagu tegasnya itu.

Setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan sandwich buatannya dia membawanya menuju meja makan. Tidak lupa juga 2 gelas susu putih yang menemani. Mereka berdua menikmatinya. Terlihat seperti pasangan yang sempurna.

"Chanyeol ssi bagaimana dengan luka di lengan kananmu?"

"It's okey. Nanti siang aku berniat ke rumah sakit untuk cek up."

"Syukurlahkalau begitu."

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku siang nanti ke rumah sakit?"

"Hah?"

"Kalau kau bersedia tentunya."

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu, lagi pula luka itu karena kau menolongku."

"DEAL! Tepat jam 12.00 siang nanti aku akan menjemputmu di perusahaan."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

Setelah sarapan mereka usai, Baekhyun pamit untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan bersiap kerja. Inilah yang menyebabkan dia harus datang terlambat datang ke perusahaan. Membawanya menjadi Baekhyun yang mulai tidak taat akan aturannya sendiri. Membuat ia terhanyut akan sosok seorang Park Chanyeol.

 _Flashback end_

Tepat jam 12.00 siang Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun di perusahaannya. Baekhyun yang menerima telfon dari sekretarisnya langsung bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kantornya. Menemukan sosok Chanyeol dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang digulung sebatas siku dan bawahan jeans biru sporty.

"Kajja, Baekhyun ssi."

Baekhyun langsung mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Chanyeol, menuruni lantai demi lantai menggunakan lift. Mereka terlihat santai berbincang satu sama lain. Dan sesekali membalas salam dari para karyawan yang menyapa mereka. Ada beberapa pasang mata juga yang memandang aneh mengingat betapa tidak akurnya mereka beberapa minggu lalu.

Namun tidak diambil pusing oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju parkiran tempat mobil Chanyeol berada. Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun, menerima perlakuan itu wajahnya bersemu dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di belakang kemudi mobil mercedez putih itu. Dengan sigap Chanyeol mundur dan melaju dengan kendaraan roda empat bermesin itu.

Mobil itu melaju menuju rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol mencek up jahitan pada lukanya. Setelah itu Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan siang bersama di sebuah resto sederhana yang menyediakan berbagai macam seafood. Dengan senang hati tentunya Baekhyun menerima tawaran Chanyeol.

Semenjak itu lah hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin dekat. Tak ada lagi kecanggungan, tak ada lagi penolakan, dan tak ada lagi pandangan-pandangan aneh dari karyawan di perusahaan Baekhyun bila Chanyeol datang untuk sekedar mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Ketika hal itu terjadi hampir seminggu berturut-turut semenjak Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun menemaninya untuk mencek up jahitan di lukanya.

Bahkan tak sedikit dari karyawan yang mengira mereka memiliki hubungan khusus lebih dari sekedar rekan bisnis. Namun bukanlah itu kenyataannya, mereka hanya sekedar dekat dan terkadang menghabiskan waktu bersama di luar urusan kerjaan.

* * *

Suatu sore di Sungai Han Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlari-lari kecil diantara orang-orang yang malakukan berbagai aktivitas di sana. Ada yang hanya duduk santai di kursi pinggiran sungai, ada yang membawa pelihaaraan mereka untuk berjalan-jalan,dan ada pula yang melakukukan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lakukan.

"Baekhyun ssi, aku harap kau bisa hadir besok di pertandingan persahabatan rugby ku."

"Apa kau akan tetap melakukan pertandingan itu Chanyeol ssi?" dengan wajah yang mengernyit.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, aku sudah berjanji dengan pemain junior di club rugby itu. Aku tak ingin membuat mereka kecewa atas keabsenanku dari pertandingan itu."

"Tapi dokter sudah mengatakan kau tidak diperbolehkan melakukan hal berat apalagi pertandingan semacam rugby."

"Jahitanmu akan kembali terbuka bila kau banyak melakukan pergerakan." Sambung Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku akan tetap berhati-hati Baekhyun ssi. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku."

"Mwooo? Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan dirimu kok." Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah datar.

"Lalu apa maksud perkataanmu barusan?" balas Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sedikit merengut.

"Aku hanya khawatir kepada diriku sendiri. Bila jahitanmu terbuka dan lukamu kembali menganga aku takut akan ada seorang namja yang meminta pertanggung jawaban dariku." Jelas Baekhyun sambil menahan tawanya.

"Yaa..ya..ya…jawaban macam apa itu. Huuuuuu!"

"Ha..ha..ha…" Baekhyun tertawa hingga matanya menghilang dan sedikit berlari namun wajahnya masih menghadap Chanyeol.

"Awas Baekhyun…" Chanyeol langsung berlari dan menarik kedua pergelangan Baekhyun begitu tangannya mampu meraihnya.

Karena pergerakan yang kurang pertahanan dari Chanyeol akhirnya ia limbung dan jatuh dengan posisi Baekhyun di atasnya. Mata mereka saling bertemu dengan jarak yang dekat. Pandang memandang terjadi beberapa detik hingga Baekhyun menyadari untuk segera bangun dari tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun berdiri setelah Baekhyun.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya tadi menanyakan keadaan mereka. "Kami tidak apa-apa." Jawab keduanya serempak. Akhirnya kerumunan itu kembali memencar dan keadaan kembali normal. Namun tidak pada kedua insan ini. Keawkward an terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kau harus berhati-hati, kau tahu." Ucap Chanyeol mencoba menormalkan kembali kecanggungan itu.

"Ne, maafkan aku dan terima kasih Chanyeol ssi."

"Kau tidak terluka kan?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Gwenchana."

Dihantarkan dengan sembunyinya matahari dari berpasang-pasang mata yang mengagumi sunset sore itu. Menggantikan kecanggungan tadi dengan senyum keduanya yang mengembang. Dan memutuskan untuk pulang setelahnya.

* * *

LAPANGAN PERTANDINGAN

Hiruk pikuk lapangan sudah memenuhi bangku penonton. Matanya tak berhenti mencari sosok kecil itu diantara ratusan penonton yang hadir. Namun nihil dia tak menemukannya. Padahal sebentar lagi pertandingan persahabatan itu akan segera dimulai.

Yunho sang manager tak bisa menahan keinginan Chanyeol untuk tetap turut serta di dalamnya dengan alasan yang sama seperti ia lontarkan kepada Baekhyun. Namun itulah Chanyeol kecintaannya pada olahraga ini begitu dalam, walaupun untuk orang awam yang melihat cabang olahraga ini akan mengatakan ini termasuk permainan olahraga kasar.

Para pemain kini sudah masuk ke arena pertandingan, berbaris rapi dan saling menunduk seraya memberi hormat pada masing-masing tim lawan. Di tim yang satu ada Chanyeol sebagai kapten tim sedangkan di tim yang satunya lagi ada Minho sebagai kapten tim yang tidak bisa diremehkan pula permainan rugby nya. Chanyeol dan Minho merupakan satu tim di Inggris, namun karena mereka adalah dua orang atlet rugby dari Korea Selatan yang manaiki kejayaan di dunia perugbyan tahun ini, maka dari itu mereka diundang untuk bisa hadir sebagai percontohan di club rugby junior Korea tersebut.

Awalnya Jeguk Byun Corp. ingin menggunakan mereka berdua sebagai ambassador tetapi keadaan yang membuat Minho tidak bisa menerima tawaran tersebut. Ia harus terbang ke Jepang untuk menghadiri schedule personalnya yang telah disetujui sebelum tawaran sebagai ambassador itu datang padanya.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua bisa hadir di arena pertandingan yang sama sebagai percontohan. Mereka berdua menganggap ini juga sebagai reuni tim mengingat rehat yang diberikan kepada tim mereka, sebelum Rugby Cup tahun depan yang akan diselenggarakan di Inggris.

.

Permainan berjalan normal. Para junior dari club rugby korea pun menikmati jalannya pertandingan ini. Mereka mempelajari beberapa tekhnik rugby dari dua atlet muda yang tersohor lebih dulu itu. Satu bola diperebutkan oleh dua tim yang masing-masing tim terdiri dari 15 orang. Dorong mendorong terjadi untuk memperebutkan bola dan memasukkannya ke dalam gawang lawan.

Di tengah pertandingan Chanyeol dapat melihat sekilas sosok yang dari tadi dia nantikan. Yeoja bertubuh ramping itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun membalasnya dengan senyum merekah. Semangat permainannya sampai memuncak, seperti itulah yang penonton lain lihat.

Chanyeol merebut bola dan menerobos lawannya termasuk Minho. Minho pun tidak tinggal diam, ia berusaha merebut kembali bola yang ada di petahanan Chanyeol. Dorong mendorong tak dapat di elakkan. Keduanya berusaha menerjang dan mencetak angka. Chanyeol meloncat berniat menghindari lawan di depannya. Namun Minho secara tak sengaja mendorong lengannya kuat kea rah Chanyeol, alhasil Chanyeol tersungkur dengan lengan kanan yang menopang berat tubuhnya.

Ia mengerang menahan sakit. Bau anyir dari lengan kanannya menguar begitu saja. Jahitan bekas lukanya sudah pasti terbuka, meninggalkan banyak darah di seragam pertandingan timnya tepatnya di lengan kanan.

Semua pemain terkejut dan berlari terburu ke arah Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi penonton pun langsung berdiri menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di depan penglihatannya. Matanya nanar cemas ke arah laki-laki yang mulai mengisi kehidupannya beberapa minggu itu. Ingin rasanya ia berlari ke arah Chanyeol sekarang juga. Matanya mulai tergenang dengan bulir-bulir air yang siap terjun kapan saja dari sang empunya.

Tim medis langsung membawanya keluar dari lapangan dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Baekhyun pun keluar dari bangku penonton berusaha berlari agar bisa mengejar ke mana Chanyeol dilarikan. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh namja itu sekarang. Dengan bulir air mata yang mulai menghujam pipi chubby nya.

Sedangkan pertandingan persahabatan itu dilanjutkan kembali tanpa Chanyeol di antaranya.

* * *

RUMAH SAKIT

"Yunho ssi!"

"Baekhyun ssi?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol?"

"Dia masih menerima penanganan di dalam." Seraya menunjuk ruang UGD di depan mereka.

Baekhyun dan Yunho menunggu harap-harap cemas di luar ruang UGD. Baekhyun menundukkan kepala hendak berdoa untuk namja itu. Bulir air mata juga terlihat jelas turun dari kedua mata cantiknya. Yunho yang melihatnya merasa tersentuh walaupun permohonan tulus yeoja itu kepada Tuhan ditujukan kepada Chanyeol.

20 menit kemudian dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dan memeberitahukan bahwa luka Chanyeol yang kembali menganga itu bisa ditangani. Tersemburat senyum mengembang baik dari Baekhyun maupun Yunho. Mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan yang telah mengabulkan permohonannya hari ini.

Selang setelahnya Chanyeol di bawa menuju ruang inap VVIP di rumah sakit yang sama. Matanya masih tertutup sempurna. Efek dari obat bius yang disuntikkan padanya pra operasi pada lukanya.

"Ricaaaaaaarrrrrrdddddd!"

Terdengar teriakan wanita dari ujung lorong rumah sakit memanggil nama inggris namja yang terbujur itu. Rambut blondenya yang panjang dan keriting menggantung di bagian ujungnya berlari bebas di udara efek lari kecilnya di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Kaos kebesaran sebatas pusar dan hot pants denim menaungi tubuh sintalnya. Membuat Baekhyun kaget dan mengernyit bingung padanya. Sedangkan Yunho melihat dengan tatapan kaget dan lenguhan bersamaan.

" _Siapa wanita ini?"_ gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

 **TBC**

Balasan Review :

SFA30 : kalo pacarannya belum pasti nih, next chapter maybe. So, waiting for yah..

seogogirl : Makasih yah buat request nya chingu, author berusaha merealisasikan masukan-masukan dari para readers. Semoga kamu juga makin tertarik ngebacanya. ^^

CussonsBaekby : Makasih banyak yah atas reviewnya. So nantiin terus yah buat chapter-chapter berikutnya.

parkbaekyoda92 : Namanya laki kan banyak modusnya pasti, hehe. Ditunggu yah buat reviewnya yang lebih

MbemXiumin : Mkasih yah atas reviewnya, jangan lupa buat ngebaca next chapter yah chingu.

girin92 :It's okey. Dengan kamu ngebaca dan kasih review di ff ini, author udah seneng banget ^^. Jadi lanjutin ngebaca yah untuk next chapter hehe. Makasiih..

 **Maaf yah readers kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan kalian. Author berusaha buat ningkatin kemampuan nulis author lagi,tapi yah masih sebatas**

 **Author juga menerima kritikan dan request yang penting kritikan yang tidak menjatuhkan yah.**

 **Review kalian juga sangat teramat author nantikan. Karena dari situ author memiliki semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Seriusan deh. ^^**

 **Thanks Full atas keinginan kalian membaca ff ini dan review yang kalian tinggalkan di ff ini. :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Haii,, maaf author baru muncul lagi nih dengan chapter 4, semoga kalian masih menantikan kelanjutan ff ini yah.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Menerima kritikan yang penting membangun dan tidak mejatuhkan yah**

 **Terima kasih sebelumnya mau membaca ff ini**

 **Enjoy reading yah readers ^^"**

 **CRUSH OF MISS ARROGANT**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Others member of EXO**

 **Others member of SM Entertainment**

 **Others….**

* * *

"Ricaraaaaarrddd! What's wrong with you?" wanita berambut blonde itu mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang masih terbujur lemah di atas ranjang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD.

Yunho dengan cekatan menarik lengan wanita itu menjauh dari ranjang supaya petugas bisa membawa Chanyeol menuju ruang inapnya.

"Yunho Oppa, what happened to him? Explain it to me!"

"I'll explain it. But you have to calm down, okey?" memasang wajah meyakinkan.

Yunho akhirnya membawa wanita itu sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih tertegun melihat sikap yang tidak biasa ditunjukkan oleh wanita itu. Terdengar samar-samar penjelasan Yunho pada wanita itu, dari pendengaran Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka dan menuju kamar inap Chanyeol. Setidaknya memastikan bahwa namja itu benar-benar baik pasca lukanya dijahit kembali.

Tepat di depan pintu dan rumah sakit yang sama ketika Chanyeol diselamatkan dari curamnya tebing ketika menyelamatkan barang berharga milik Baekhyun. Mengingat kembali kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan tersebut membuat hati Baekhyun tersayat. Karena dia, Chanyeol harus mengalami luka-luka pada tubuhnya. Dan jahitan yang bersarang pada tubuh kekarnya sekarang juga karena menolongnya. Betapa menyesal dan berdosanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Pintu coklat dengan no. kamar 088 itu terbuka. Yang membuka pintu tadi tak sabar untuk melihat kondisi pasien di ranjang itu. Berjalan mendekat dan memperhatikan pasien dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Menyingkirkan surainya yang sedikit terhambur di dahi. Mengelus lembut pipi si pasien dengan tulus.

Baekhyun menarik kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang dan mendudukinya. Menggenggam telapak tangan Chanyeol sebelah kiri dengang erat. Berharap Chanyeol segera sadar dari efek obat bius tadi.

Tak berapa lama Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya di pinggir ranjang dengan telapak tangan yang masih saling mengait satu sama lain. Dan yeoja itu mulai terlelap bersama dengan Chanyeol.

.

Sedangkan di tempat berbeda…

"Jadi wanita itu lagi yang membuat Ricard jadi seperti ini?" dengan emosi yang meledak.

"Please Em, kau harus tenang okey."

"Ini semua atas keinginan Ricard sendiri, jangan memperkeruh suasana."

"Tapi Oppa, ini sudah kedua kalinya. Apa Oppa mau Ricard terus-terusan seperti ini?"

"Em, kecilkan suaramu. Ini rumah sakit, jadi tolong jaga sikapmu."

"Bagaimana pun caranya aku harus membawa Ricard kembali ke Inggris, Oppa!"

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala terpaksa, tanpa ingin membuat perdebatan panjang dengan wanita berambut blonde itu.

Setelah penjelasan dari Yunho selesai, yeoja itu melenggang pergi mencari kamar inap Chanyeol. Diikuti oleh Yunho di belakangnya.

Setelah mendapatkan ruangan yang dicari dengan segera ia membuka pintu coklat kamar inap tersebut. Melenggang masuk dengan suara sepatunya yang berirama. Penglihatannya seakan terbakar melihat posisi kedua manusia berbeda gender tersebut.

Dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada telapak tangan yang mengait, bersamaan pula dengan mata Chanyeol yang terbuka dari ketidaksadarannya tadi.

"Emily?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara Chanyeol sedikit tersentak dan mengerjap dari tidurnya. Memposisikan tegak tubuhnya dan segera melepas kaitan telapak tangannya.

Chanyeol pun tersentak, baru sadar bahwa telapak tangannya digenggam erat tadi oleh Baekhyun.

Mereka saling memandang sebentar, dan mengubah pandangan mereka bersamaan pada yeoja di hadapan mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Em?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin melihat kondisimu, apa kau baik-baik saja, aku khawatir padamu Ricard!"

"Em, kecilkan suaramu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa ini yang kau katakan dengan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sudah menerima penanganan dari dokter Em, jadi tolong jangan cemaskan aku. Okey?"

Wanita itu hanya diam dan terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Baiklah."

-The History-

Wanita berambut blonde itu adalah Emily Kim, seorang yeoja berdarah Korea-Inggris. Perpaduan yang sempurna untuk dirinya. Persentase yang seimbang untuk Korea dan Inggris pada parasnya. Tingginya mencapai 175 cm dengan berat badan kurang lebih 48 kg. Mata cantik, hidung bangir, bibir merah cerah, dengan bentuk muka yang minim sebagai penyempurnanya.

Dia terbang dari Inggris demi seorang Park Chanyeol. Terlihat bagaimana pedulinya Emily Kim ini kepadanya. Setidaknya dia menyadari perasaannya sendiri kepada Chanyeol. Perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam. Bukan hanya sekedar rasa peduli, sayang, bahkan lebih dari kata-kata itu untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya. Dia akan merasa kecewa bila diacuhkan, dan dia akan merasa cemburu bila Chanyeol berada di sekitar lawan jenis selain dirinya. Itu yang dia definisikan sebagai CINTA kepada Chanyeol. Luapan emosi seakan tak bisa dikendalikan bila menyangkut Chanyeol. Terlalu dalam cinta yang ia pendam selama ini.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menganggap Emily sebagai saudara. Walaupun bukan saudara sedarah tentunya. Mereka sudah belajar berbagi dan mengasihi semenjak umur 13 tahun, layaknya saudara sendiri. Bermain, belajar dan saling bercengkerama bersama. Hingga timbul perasaan lain di hati Emily untuk seorang Chanyeol.

12 tahun yang lalu Chanyeol di bawa oleh Kim Ki Bum ke Inggris dan menetap di sana. Kim Ki Bum sendiri adalah sahabat dari Park Kangin, ayah dari Park Chanyeol. Ki Bum adalah warga Korea Selatan yang menikah dengan wanita berkewarganegaraan Inggris dan memutuskan untuk menetap di Inggris setelah menikahi pasangannya itu hingga sekarang.

Ketika itu, Kangin dan istrinya yang sedang bekerja sebagai buruh pabrik mengalami kecelakaan kerja. Pabrik tempat suami istri itu bekerja mengalami kebocoran tabung dan terjadi kebakaran sehingga menewaskan buruh-buruh pabrik dan karyawan lainnya yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri mereka.

Betapa tepuruknya Chanyeol saat mendapati ia harus sebatang kara, ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tua yang teramat ia sayangi dan hormati.

Ki Bum yang mendengar kabar tersebut, langsung menerbangkan diri ke Korea Selatan. Mengingat Chanyeol yang merupakan anak semata wayang dari sahabatnya itu. Awalnya Chanyeol tak ingin pindah ke Inggris, tetapi karena kesabaran Ki Bum untuk membujuknya akhirnya Chanyeol mau untuk dibawa dan menetap di sana.

Sulit mulanya untuk Chanyeol membiasakan budaya yang sangat berbeda jauh di Inggris dan Korea. Tapi kesulitan itu akhirnya bisa Chanyeol lalui karena mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya. Dan bantuan dari dua anak kembar Ki Bum tentunya, Jackson Kim dan Emily Kim. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bertiga, dan terlihat seperti saudara yang tak bisa dipisahkan.

Bersekolah di high school yang sama dan menghabiskan waktu luang bersama. Hingga kelulusan high school tiba.

Jackson Kim memilih melanjutkan studinya ke Amerika, ia tertarik melanjutkannya di Stanford University untuk jurusan Bisnis. Sudah menjadi cita-citanya bisa masuk ke universitas bergengsi di Amerika itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol melanjutkan studinya di Cambridge University yang merupakan universitas di Inggris yang tak kalah bergengsinya di Negara kerajaan itu. Tak hanya itu, Chanyeol bisa masuk ke universitas itu dengan beasiswa sebagai murid yang berprestasi di high schoolnya dulu.

Sedangkan Emily Kim mengikuti jejak Chanyeol di universitas yang sama hanya saja berbeda jurusan. Chanyeol mengambil jurusan Psikologi sedangkan Emily mengambil jurusan seni.

Semenjak kuliah, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri dan keluar dari bayang-bayang keluarga Kim. Dia tak ingin terus menerus menggantungkan hidupnya kepada keluarga tersebut. Ki Bum dan Emily yang menentang keputusan itu akhirnya tak bisa berbuat banyak, karena sudah merupakan hak Chanyeol untuk mengambil keputusan yang ia anggap paling baik untuknya. Keluarga Kim pun menghormati keputusan Cahnyeol tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol tergabung dalam squad rugby yang mampu membumbungkan namanya. Tak mudah untuknya menjadi atlet rugby yang diperhitungkan seperti sekarang ini. Banyak lika-liku latihan dan pertandingan yang harus dilaluinya. Namun itu menjadi buah yang manis sekarang.

Studinya di Cambridge sempat mengalami kendala karena kesibukannya di dunia rugby. Namun sadar akan kewajiban dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai mahasiswa ia mampu mengejar dan memperbaiki keterlambatannya. Hingga gelar bachelor mampu diraihnya dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Tipikal pria idaman memang seorang Park Chanyeol ini.

Namun, kejadian paling menyedihkan harus menimpa Chanyeol dan Keluarga Kim. Tepat 4 tahun yang lalu, Jackson yang tak lain salah satu anak dari keluarga itu harus menutup mata dan beristirahat tenang untuk selama-lamanya. Ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil ketika di Amerika. Nyawanya tak sempat tertolong di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

Betapa terpukulnya Chanyeol atas berita duka itu. Karena Jackson sudah dia anggap seperti saudara dan keluarganya sendiri. Tak ada terbersit di pikirannya akan ditinggalkan lebih cepat oleh sahabatnya itu untuk menghadap sang pencipta.

Begitu pula yang dirasakan Emily, hanya bisa menangis dan merenungi kepergian saudara kembarnya yang harus meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba.

Ki Bum dan istrinya berusaha mengikhlaskan kepergian anaknya kepangkuan Tuhan, walaupun dengan berat hati awalnya. "Jackson akan tenang di bawah nisannya" kata-kata itu yang selalu Ki Bum tambatkan di pikirannya.

Tiap tahun merupakan agenda rutin bagi Keluarga Kim dan Chanyeol bertandang ke peristirahatan terakhir Jackson. Tak jarang juga Chanyeol mengunjunginya di saat menghadapi masa-masa sulit maupun bahagianya, sekedar berbagi cerita dan berkeluh kesah pada sahabatnya itu.

-History end-

* * *

Selama satu minggu penuh, Baekhyun menjaga dan merawat Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang merupakan pekerja ulet dan tekun rela pulang tengah hari dari perusahaannya dan langsung bertandang ke rumah sakit.

Perhatian dan kasih sayang. Dua hal itu yang terlihat jelas sedang Baekhyun lakukan untuk Park Chanyeol.

Sedangkan mereka tak sadar ada hati seseorang yang tersayat melihat kedekatan mereka yang semakin hari semakin dekat. Diam-diam menangis dalam lukanya mencintai Chanyeol. Berharap cintanya suatu saat akan terbalas dengan kepedulian yang selalu ia tonjolkan. Namun ia sadar, harapan akan cintanya seperti menunggu pelangi di dalam ruang hampa. Tak ada awan, hujan, dan matahari sebagai alasan pelangi untuk melengkung indah.

Namun ia tak bersedia harus merelakan Chanyeol dengan wanita lain. Berat untuknya melihat alasan Chanyeol tersenyum dan bahagia bukan karena dirinya, Emily Kim.

"Bukankah hari ini dokter sudah memperbolehkanmu pulang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan teduh.

"Ne, Baekhyun ssi."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu membereskan pakaian dan barang-barangmu?"

"Geure, mari kita lakukan bersama karena kau bukan seorang pesuruhku Baekhyun ssi."

"Ara."

 **Chanyeol Pov.  
**

Baekhyun datang lagi, tepat seminggu penuh ia menyempatkan waktunya merawat dan mejagaku. Sisi hangatnya mebuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya. Di saat dia masih bersikap dingin pun aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya. Walau tak sehangat sekarang. "Apakah aku mulai gila karenanya?" pekikku dalam hati dengan seulas senyum mengembang di tempat yang sama.

Sekarang ia menawarkan dirinya untuk membantuku membereskan pakaian dan barang-barangku. Karena, hari ini dokter sudah mempersilahkanku pulang dan beristirahat secukupnya. Lagi pula lukaku sudah mulai kering dan aku bisa kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya.

Hari ini Baekhyun menggunakan kaos berlengan panjang dengan turtleneck warna pink soft dipadukan dengan pencil skirt warna hitam. Lengan kaosnya mulai ia gulung sebatas siku, kedua telapak tanggannya mulai meraih surainya yang mulanya terurai, kesepuluh jemarinya menyisir seadanya dan mengangkat surainya ke atas kepala seraya menguncir kuda.

Wajahnya terlihat tegas dan manis disaat bersamaan ketika melakukannya. Darahku berdesir dan jantungku mulai berkontraksi cepat. Bibir merahnya terpout sedikit ke depan, menambah kesan imut di parasnya. Seandainya aku tidak bisa menahan nafsuku, dia sudah menjadi santapanku saat ini juga.

Setelah rambutnya di kuncir kuda, dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Aku berusaha mengontrol degup jantungku yang semakin kencang karena perbuatannya. Tak ingin terlihat aneh aku berusaha bersikap wajar dan membalas senyumannya.

Mulai dirapikannya satu persatu bajuku dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas jinjingku. Aku berdiri tepat di sebelahnya melakukan hal yang sama. Wangi vanila dan mint menguar jelas dari tubuhnya. Entah parfum atau sabun apa yang ia gunakan hingga meninggalkan wangi yang sangat khas pada kulit putihnya.

Sehingga tanpa sadar jemarinya dan jemariku bersentuhan karena akan mengambil baju yang sama. Kami mulai menatap satu sama lain. Aku bisa melihat jelas manik mata indahnya yang memperlihatkan perlindungan sejati bak malaikat. Tak kuasa aku menatapnya lama, darahku kembali berdesir hebat karenanya.

Aku seakan terhipnotis. Kilatan saling mengagumi terlihat pula di matanya. Dia menunjukkannya begitu jelas. Hasratku akan dirinya semakin besar, ketika wajahku dan wajahnya berjarak semakin dekat. Ingin rasanya ku rengkuh tubbuh rampingnya dan kutangkup rahang kecilnya. Mencoba menikmati bibir merah cherry nya seorang diri.

Namun semua nya sirna ketika tiba-tiba….

"Ricard,,, apa kauuuuu..?"

Seketika mendengar suara Yunho hyung kami memperlebar jarak di antara kami.

"Ops, kau sudah siap?" lanjut Yunho dengan sedikit ragu.

"Ne..ne…hyung, maksudku sebentar lagi hyung… aku masih membereskan sedikit barangku." Balasku tak kalah terbata.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di mobil."

"Geu…re….."

Bakhyun hanya diam dan mengambil barangku di nakas terlihat tak ingin kejadian tadi terulang.

.

Kekakuan di antara aku dan Baekhyun masih terjadi. Apalagi sekarang aku harus pulang satu mobil dengannya, ketika tiba-tiba Yunho hyung memberitahuku ia harus segera ke Busan. Bukan tanpa alasan tentunya, melainkan pamannya sekeluarga akan segera pindah ke Beijing. Sehingga ia harus menemui dan mengantarkan ke airport sebagai sebuah penghormatan sebelum pamannya sekeluarga meninggalkan Busan.

Di dalam mobil kami masih diam. Tapi aku harus mengambil inisiatif, aku tidak ingin kecanggungan ini terjadi terus menerus.

"Baek…"

"Chan…"

Aku dan dia berucap bersamaan. Dan bias-bias kecangungan sedikit luntur setelah senyuman muncul dari bibirnya dan bibirku.

"Kau duluan Chanyeol ssi." Tawarnya padaku.

"Ah, ehm… maukah kau pergi berlibur bersamaku Baekhyun ssi?"

"Mworagu?" seketika itu juga, ia menginjak pedal rem. Dan membuat tubuh kami berdua terguncang ke depan.

Untung saja itu di jalanan lenggang, jika di jalan raya mungkin akan terjadi tabrakan beruntun yang menimpa kami.

"Ah..mian Chanyeol ssi."

"Apakah semengejutkan itu ajakanku, hee?" sambil tertawa canggung.

"Ehhhmmm…." Sahutnya dengan gumaman dan anggukan kecil.

"Ah, mian kalau begitu Baekhyun ssi. Apa itu tandanya kau menolak ajakan liburanku?"

Dia membalas jawabanku dengan senyuman tipis dan gelengan halus.

"Aku menerima tawaran liburanmu Chanyeol ssi." Ia menjawab dengan salah satu telapak tangannya masuk di salah satu bagian ceruk lehernya dan mengelusnya singkat.

Seketika itu kembang api serasa meledak di dadaku, membuatku bahagia atas kesediaannya. Wanita yang hebat pikirku, bisa membuatku hingga menjadi seperti ini.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakana tadi Baekhyun ssi."

Krkkrtktkkrtkrtkrt~~~~

"Oh….." terucap lolos dari bibirnya dengan kedua tanganya memegang perutnya.

"hahahahahahahahaha…" tawaku menggelegar di dalam mobilnya.

"Yaaa….Chanyeol ssi keumanhae."

Aku mencoba mengatupkan kedua bibir atas dan bibir bawahku, menahan tawa yang seakan bisa meledak selanjutnya dariku. "Ara Baekhyun ssi, haaaa."

"Yaaaaa,,,,, keumanhae." Dia mempoutkan bibir dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depannya.

"Mian..Baekhyun ssi." Sesalku sambil memiringkan kepalaku menengok ke arahnya dengan memasang wajah imut sebisaku. Kemudian meringis di depannya sambil membentuk v dengan jariku.

Alhasil dia tersenyum dan memukul pelan pada bahuku.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakana tadi Baekhyun ssi?"

"Hmmm, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk makan siang sebelum insiden bunyi perutku tadi. Dan aku malu sekali sekarang." Cecarnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan siang agar cacing-cacing di perutmu itu berhenti untuk mendemokan haknya. Hahaha."

Akhirnya kami melaju dan menghabiskan makan siang bersama.

* * *

5 hari kemudian…

 **Author Pov.**

Hari di mana mereka sudah berjanji untuk berlibur bersama. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun berlibur ke Pulau Jeju.

\- Gimpo Airport-

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjanji untuk bertemu di airport.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis dengan busana tunik warna putih yang membungkus tubuh ramping dan sintalnya, tak lupa juga vintage beach hat yang menghiasi kepalanya dengan warna yang senada. Dan kaki mungilnya di bungkus dengan flat shoes warna gelap yang terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya.

Berjalan anggun dengan koper pink cerah yang digeretnya menggunakan salah satu telapak tangannya. Matanya tak berhenti mencari sosok Chanyeol. Namun tak ia dapatkan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi besi pada keberangkatan domestik.

"Baekhyun ssi!"

Yang merasa terpanggil langsung menolehkan kepalanya. "Haiiiii, Chanyeol ssi!"

"Apakah aku membuatmu menunggu lama?"

"Ani, aku juga baru sampai."

Chanyeol pun terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan kemeja biru muda motif bunga-bunga besar yang dipadukan dengan celana sebatas lutut berwarna putih. Topi vedora melingkari kepalanya dengan meninggalkan poni abu-abu di dahinya. Slip on putihnya melingkupi dua telapak kakinya dengan casual. Pegangan kopernya masih ia genggam.

"Kajja." Serunya pada Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan koper masing-masing. Terlihat manis dan serasi. Seraya memberikan boarding pass kepada petugas. Tak disangka petugas itu berkata kepada Chanyeol.

"Istri anda sangat cantik tuan."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tertegun. Baekhyun menahan malu sedangkan Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Serba salah pikirnya dari pada harus menggeleng dia lebih memilih mengangguk.

Dengan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak cepat kembali setelah mendengar penuturan petugas tersebut. Sedangkan jantung Baekhyun juga tak bisa dikendalikan untuk tidak berkontraksi bak angin topan. Berpura-pura tidak mengindahkan penuturan si petugas dan bersikap senetral yang ia bisa.

1 jam kemudian..

Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi landing dengan mulus di jeju. Pukul menunjukkan 17.15 KST.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka disambut dan dijemput oleh seorang petugas hotel tempat mereka akan menginap selama di Jeju Island. Chanyeol memilih Kensington Hotel Jeju. Termasuk salah satu hotel bintang lima di Jeju yang memiliki banyak fasilitas mewah dan tidak diragukan lagi pelayanannya.

Mereka menaiki lift dan berniat menuju kamar masing-masing setelah mengecek bookingan kamar di receptionist. Kamar mereka berhadapan, itupun atas permintaan dari Chanyeol.

Saat sampai di depan kamar seraya akan membuka pintunya, Chanyeol langsung membalikkan badannya mengarah ke Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ssi."

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung membalik badannya, dan kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

"Wae?"

"Setelah ini aku akan berenang di swimming pool hotel, apa kau berniat bergabung?"

"Ide yang lumayan bagus, berenang sambil menunggu jam makan malam. Tapi Chanyeol ssi kau berenanglah duluan nanti aku akan menyusulmu ke sana."

"Arashoooo."

* * *

-Swimming Pool-

Suasana kolam renang terlihat sepi, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah. Tandanya ia bisa menikmati kolam renang tersebut secara leluasa. Karena ini sudah menginjak waktu senja mungkin saja banyak orang memilih menyiapkan diri untuk makan malam mereka. Itu yang terbersit di pikiran Chanyeol.

Dengan segera ia meloloskan tubuh telanjangnya yang hanya di balut dengan celana renang hitam menuju kolam. Ia gerakkan tangannya secara bergantian ke depan dengan kaki jenjang yang mengepak di belakang. Sesekali kepala ia angkat untuk menghirup udara bebas.

BYUUUURRRR….. terdengar suara orang menyeburkan diri di kolam yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Chayeol dengan segera menghentikan gerakannya dan berdiri dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya di dalam kolam. Telapak tangannya meraup wajah tegasnya sekedar menghilangkan beberapa air yang tersisa di sana, dan menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Emily…?"

"Haiii brother!"

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini Em?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mimic heran.

"Kau tidak suka melihatku di sini, Ricard ssi?"

"Aniiii, hanya saja aku kira kau sudah kembali ke Inggris. Aku menelfon dan mengirimu beberapa pesan tapi tidak kau angkat bahkan kau balas."

"Oh itu, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku sendiri tanpa seorang pun tahu keberadaanku."

"Kenapa? Kau memiliki masalah Em? Ceritalah, aku akan menjadi pendengar dan pemberi solusi yang baik seperti biasanya." Ucap Chanyeol seraya membanggakan dirinya dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

"Tapi aku sendiri tak yakin bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini, bahkan jika aku meminta solusi darimu."

"Why?"

"Because of my problem is you."

"Me?"

"It's been a long time I had this feeling. I really love you Ricard!" dengan mata yang tertuju pada manik lawan bicaranya.

"I've been know Em." Dengan lantang Chanyeol mengatakannya.

Emily yang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol sontak kaget dan matanya mulai berlari tak tentu arah.

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Apa kau lupa aku adalah atlet sekaligus psikiater lulusan Cambridge?"

"Aku mengetahui perasaanmu padaku dari sikapmu Em. Tapi aku lebih memilih bersikap biasa kepadamu. Karena aku juga mencintaimu, tapi bukan cinta seperti yang kau harapkan."

"Apakah tidak bisa kau pertimbangkan lagi Ricard?"

"I'm so sorry, aku mencintaimu sebagai saudara dan keluarga. Perasaanku kepadamu tak bisa melewati batas itu Em."

"Haaah~~~ mungkin aku memang harus merelakanmu dengan wanita lain yang jauh kau cintai dalam artian sesungguhnya."

"Aku harap kita bisa tetap menjadi saudara dan keluarga Em." Tatap Cahnyeol penuh harap.

"Tentu, aku akan berusaha sebisaku. Tapi bisakah aku meminta satu permintaan padamu?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum tampannya.

"Berikan aku sebuah ciuman perpisahan atas perasaanku padamu!"

"Come on, Em. Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Sebuah penolakan halus dari Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu sebuah pelukan, please." Mata Emily menujukkan permohonan yang sangat jelas.

Sehingga Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju untuk permintaan tersebut.

Emily dan Chanyeol saling berpelukan di dalam kolam renang hotel tanpa adanya orang lain selain mereka berdua. Emily memeluk erat tubuh kekar Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya membalas seadanya.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata sipit yang indah menyaksikannya. Hatinya seakan teriris perih karenanya. Dua helai handuk yang ia bawa terjatuh begitu saja di depan kakinya.

Ia berbalik dan berlari kecil menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang bisa terjun kapan saja dari pelupuknya. Hanya menggunakan bikini dengan bawahan berupa rok mini berumbai dan cardigan yang menutupi bagian atasnya.

Berspekulasi sendiri dan meninggalkan kolam renang menuju taman hotel yang sedikit jauh namun masih berada di lantai yang sama. Mencoba mengatur nafas dan menenangkan diri di antara bunga-bunga indah di taman itu yang berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan kacaunya saat ini.

Baekhyun sadar tak sepantasnya ia menangisi seorang namja yang hanya berstatus rekan bisnis sedang berpelukan dengan wanita lain. Walaupun hatinya membenarkan pahit rasanya melihat kejadian tadi.

" _Akankah rasanya sesakit yang dulu?"_ eluh hati Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf kalo typo(s) yah**

 **Author baru bisa ngepublish ff ini, karena minggu kemaren ada beberapa kegiatan di kampus. Tapi moga chapter kali ini bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran kalian.**

 **Dan jangan lupa REVIEW nya yah. Karena dari review itu author punya semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Cepat dan lambatnya ff ini di publish tergantung banyaknya review dari readers. So REVIEW yah…**

 **Gamsahamnida :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Heiii readers! Chap.5 is Available**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Menerima kritikan yang penting membangun dan tidak mejatuhkan yah**

 **Terima kasih sebelumnya mau membaca ff ini**

 **Maaf seandainya ada kesamaan waktu atau latar tempat, itu semua karena ketidaksengajaan. Dan author hanya meminjam nama-nama dari member exo untuk dijadikan Main Role di ff ini.**

 **Enjoy reading yah readers ^^"**

 **CRUSH OF MISS ARROGANT**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Others member of EXO**

 **Others member of SM Entertainment**

 **Others….**

* * *

Pelukan Emily pada tubuh kekar Chanyeol semakin dieratkan. Seperti menolak untuk melepaskan pelukannya dalam waktu singkat. Sedangkan Chanyeol juga tak menolak atas perlakuan yeoja keturunan Korea-Inggris itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku mencintaimu Ricard."

"Hmm." Sambil mengangguk dan mengelus lembut punggung mulus Emily yang terekspos.

"Terima kasih atas kepura-puraanmu atas perasaanku yang sudah mampu kau baca."

"Hmm."

"Temukan aku dan kenalkan wanita yang nantinya bisa kau cintai dan mencintaimu dengan tulus."

"Hmm..Ara."

"Promise me?"

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pundak Emily seraya mendorongnya mundur dan menatap ke dalam manik matanya.

"Promise you." Dan menawarkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Emily untuk disambut.

Tanpa berkata lagi, Emily yang juga menatap manik mata Chanyeol tajam langsung membalasnya dengan mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Chanyeol.

"Berjanjilah juga padaku tetap menjadi Emily yang baik, ceria, dan menyenangkan seperti biasanya."

Emily hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebisanya.

" .hiks." bulir mata itu tak mampu lagi Emily tahan, sehingga meluncur begitu saja dari manik mata indahnya.

Chanyeol langsung mengulurkan ibu jarinya ke pipi Emily dan menyeka air matanya. "Cup..cup..cup."

"Go..ma..woo..Ri..card.. .hiks. sudah menjadi sapu tanganku selama ini, menjadi orang yang rela menyeka air mataku. Dan selalu membuatku nyaman berada di dekatmu, bagaimanapun keadaanku."

"Gwenchana, itu sudah menjadi keharusanku Em karena aku menyayangimu saudariku."

Chanyeol mengucapkannya sambil mengelus sekali surai blonde Emily yang basah karena air kolam renang.

"Maafkan atas keegoisanku ini, aku hanya tidak ingin membohongimu tentang perasanku Em."

"Hmmm, I know that Ricard." Sambil membuat senyum dibibirnya pada Chanyeol.

"Semoga nanti kau bisa menemukan pria yang jauh lebih baik, dan mampu mencintaimu dengan tulus Em. Itu Doa dan pengharapan yang bisa aku katakan untukmu saat ini."

"Neee… terima kasih sekali lagi Ricard ssi." Dengan tawa renyahnya menggoda.

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Emily meyipratkan air kelom ke arah Chanyeol. Berusaha membuat suasana menjadi lebih santai. Chanyeol yang mendapatkan cipratan itu tak tinggal diam, dia juga menyipratkan air kolam ke arah Emily.

Mereka saling menyipratkan air, hingga tawa keduanya menggema di swimming pool indoor Kensington Hotel Jeju tersebut.

Walaupun sakit bagi Emily harus menerima kenyataan. _"Aku bisa asal kau bahagia"_ sendunya sendiri dalam batin.

* * *

Di tempat lain.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih tersedu-sedu kecil berusaha menahan isakannya di taman bunga hotel tersebut. Membiarkan air matanya tumpah dari sumbernya dan tertiup angin yang bersemilir di antara wajahnya. Tak dapat ia bendung rasa kecewanya melihat kejadian di swimming pool tadi.

Akhirnya ia berusaha menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mulai ia atur deru nafasnya. Mencoba menenangkan walaupun itu mustahil untuknya saat ini. Ia seka air matanya dengan jemarinya. Dan mulai menutup kedua matanya.

Posisinya saat ini berada tepat di taman hotel yang langsung menghadap ke arah pantai. Membuat cardigan dan bawahan rok mini bikininya melambai-lambai di terpa angin pantai. Dirinya mencoba merasakan deru angin pantai yang menyapa lembut paras indahnya walaupun setelah menangis. Terlihat tenang dari luar namun tidak dengan hati dan pikirannya.

Kedua tangannya mulai ia bentangkan ke samping kanan dan kiri sejajar. Menghirup angin yang terus berhembus. Bibirnya kini mulai bergetar kembali, dan tanpa keinginannya air matanya mulai jatuh menghampiri pipi chubby nya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang seseorang mengejutkannya.

"HEEEEIIIII…."

Baekhyun seketika itu membuka mata dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya yang tersisa di wajahnya.

Menoleh membalikkan badan dan tambahlah keterkejutannya melihat sosok di hadapnnya saat ini.

 **Baekhyun Pov.**

"Chan..yeol..ssi?" ucapku terbata.

"Baekhyun ssi? Wae? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ah." Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat pucat? Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan salah satu telapak tangannya ke dahiku seperti memeriksa.

"Aniya Chanyeol ssi." Jawabku, lalu segera aku pegang tangannya dan menyingkirkannya dari dahiku.

Dahinya mengerut seakan bingung atas sikapku.

"Aku menunggumu tadi di swimming pool tapi kau tak kunjung datang, dan ternyata kau di sini?"

"Hmm, aku hanya saja merasa tertarik dengan taman hotel dan pantai itu." Kataku seadanya mencari alasan sambil menunjuk ke arah pantai.

"Aku sudah berbilas, apa kau berniat untuk berenang Baekhyun ssi?"

"Ani Chanyeol ssi. Memangnya kau mau menemaniku berenang lagi jika aku menginginkannya?"

"Tak masalah bagiku, hehehe."

Kaos santai dan celana pendek yang ia kenakan tertiup angin dari arah pantai, walaupun surainya masih basah setelah berenang tadi. Membuatnya tetap terlihat tampan di mataku.

"Lihat Baekhyun ssi, sunsetnya sangat indah!" ucapnya antusias.

Aku tersenyum karena pekikannya.

Yah saat ini sunset sedang memanjakan penglihatan kami, ia memandangnya dengan penuh antusias. Sedangkan aku hanya melihat sepintas lalu menoleh ke arahnya.

Surainya yang masih basah setelah berenang masih terlihat jelas, matanya yang melebar, dan kedua bibirnya yang tak berhenti membuat senyuman mengembang di sana. Membuatku ingin menghentikan waktu saat ini juga. Aku ingin saat-saat bersamanya seperti ini. Tapi aku pun sadar akan posisiku.

Di tengah-tengah memandangnya, ia menoleh ke arahku. Aku terkesiap dan langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Entah ia sadar atau tidak dengan kejadian barusan. Aku berusaha bersikap biasa.

Dia sempat terdiam dan tersenyum ke arahku. Dapat aku rasakan walaupun tak melihat wajahnya pasti.

Tak lama setelahnya ia mengajakku kembali ke kamar dan menyiapkan diri untuk makan malam. Aku lebih banyak diam setelah itu. Mengikutinya dari belakang dan tak ingin mensejajarkan jalanku dengannya.

Sesekali ia menoleh ke arahku dan aku berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandanganku dengan menunduk atau melihat ke arah lain.

Tak terlihat juga niatannya untuk menyapa atau menanyaiku. Syukurlah pikirku.

Begitupun ketika kami berada di dalam lift, diam tanpa sepatah katapun keluar hingga lift memberi alarm "ting" menandakan kami telah sampai di lantai yang kami tuju.

Setibanya dari lift aku menundukkan kepalaku sekali ke arahnya dan masuk ke kamarku segera. Tak peduli lagi akan pikiran negatifnya tentangku. Mungkin ia merasa aku adalah wanita aneh sekarang. Namun semua itu tak masalah bagiku.

Biarkanlah kesan buruk atau aneh ia sematkan kepadaku, itu sudah tak akan pernah penting lagi. Aku tak bisa memaksakan perasaanku kepadanya jika ia telah memiliki wanita lain. Karena aku tak akan pernah menjadi seperti orang yang pernah membuatku kecewa di masa lalu.

Aku menepis semua pikiranku tentangnya dan memilih untuk menenggelamkan tubuhku di bath up kamar mandi dengan air hangat.

Air hangat dan bubuk mandi yang kutaburkan tadi sedikit demi sedikit mampu merefleksikan tubuh lelahku, dan wangi lilin lavender yang menguar mampu menenangkan penciuman dan pikiranku. Walaupun tak sepenuhnya rileks karena satu alasan yaitu Park Chanyeol.

Di tengah mandi hangatku, handphoneku berbunyi. Nada dering milik EXO menggema di antara ruangan kamarku. Namun tak ada niatan sedikitpun untukku beranjak dari tempatku.

Berdering dan berdering terus,,, kekeh juga pikirku si penelfon ini. Kusegerakan beranjak dengan malas dan mengambil bath robe lalu kukenakan di tubuhku seadanya.

Setelah melihat nama penelfon di layar handphoneku, kebimbangan mulai menyergap pikiranku. Aku hanya menggenggam erat handphoneku dan tak berniat mengangkatnya.

Ting tong..Ting tong..

Mendengar bel kamarku berbunyi, aku terkejut sendiri.

"Ah, pasti itu Chanyeol."

"Please Chanyeol ssi jangan buat aku semakin menginginkanmu." Rutukku pada diriku sendiri dan menutup mataku kasar.

Ting tong..Ting tong.. namun bel terus berbunyi.

"SERVICE ROOM!"

"Hah,,syukurlah ternyata service room." Legaku setelah mendengarnya.

Aku bergegas ke arah pintu tanpa memeriksanya kembali di celah pintu kamar. Kemudian aku buka pintu kamarku segera masih dengan bath robeku.

Namun penglihatanku kini terperanjat pada sosok yang ada di depanku.

Matanya intens menatapku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakiku yang masih terbalut dengan bath robe.

Tubuh bagian kirinya ia sandarkan pada pintu kamarku. Dengan kedua tangannya yang menyilang di depannya. Sweater abu-abu tua menutupi tubuhnya yang ia padukan dengan jeans panjang santainya.

Aku tak bisa mengelaknya, kini ia memandang aneh kepadaku.

"Chan…yeol..ssi?"

"Wae? Apa kau kaget Baekhyun ssi?"

"Tap..tapi.. dia service room ini…..." Kataku terbata sambil menunjuk petugas hotel yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

"Maaf nona, saya hanya diperintah oleh tuan ini." Serayanya menjelaskan padaku.

"Hmm… aku yang memintanya Baekhyun ssi." Dengan wajah dinginnya ia membenarkan pernyataan petugas hotel itu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi tuan..nona."

"Geure, gamsahamnida ne."

"Cheonmaneyo tuan." Sambil menundukkan kepala lalu melangkah pergi.

Sedangkan aku hanya terdiam, lalu menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika saja kau mengangkat telfonku, dan aku yakin kau juga tidak akan membukan pintumu bila saja tadi aku yang mengetuknya bukan?"

"Ak..aku…" ucapanku terhenti, tak bisa aku mengelaknya karena semua yang ia katakan benar adanya.

"Sekarang gantilah bajumu Baekhyun ssi, tanpa alasan dan penolakan!"tegasnya padaku.

Seperti tersihir aku hanya menuruti seluruh permintaannya yang lebih tepatnya seperti perintah.

"Tapiiii….."

"Tak ada tapi tapian Baek!"

Baru kali ini dia memanggilku tanpa embel-embel ssi di belakang namaku, hal kecil itu saja mampu membuatku bergetar karenanya.

"Aku tidak menolak, hanya saja aku akan berganti baju. Bisakah kau menunggu di luar?" pintaku.

"Ah, miaaannn.. hehe." Tawanya tanpa beban.

Setelah Chanyeol keluar dari kamarku, aku memilih baju yang akan aku kenakan. Pilihanku jatuh pada sweater rajut pink soft yang kupadukan dengan skinny jeans biru tua. Ku oleskan krim wajah tipis secara merata di wajahku lalu kusisir rambutku seadanya.

Aku melangkah keluar dan mendapati Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding sebelah pintu kamarku dengan kaki sebelah kanan terangkat ke dinding.

Menyadari keberadaanku yang keluar dari kamar ia langsung berdiri tegak menghadap ke arahku.

Tersenyum tipis dan dengan tiba-tiba menarik lenganku lembut. Aku hanya mengikutinya tanpa penolakan sedikitpun.

Ternyata ia membawaku ke pantai yang letaknya berdekatan dengan hotel, tepatnya tadi ketika kami melihat sunset bersama.

Namun kini penglihatanku terperanjat pada meja makan yang di atasnya tersaji makanan dengan lilin yang menyala di tengahnya. Dan terdapat naungan di atasnya berbahan kain putih mengkilap dengan lampu warna- warni kecil yang melingkari di sekitar 4 tiang penumpu naungan tersebut dari atas hingga bawah.

Aku terdiam tanpa bersua sedikitpun melihatnya.

Lalu Chanyeol menarikku lembut menuju meja dengan hiasan indah itu, menarikkan salah satu kursi dan mempersilahkanku untuk duduk. Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya menurutinya.

Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kursi yang berada tepat di seberang meja di hadapanku. Aku menatapnya untuk meminta penjelasan lagi tentang ini.

Tapi ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk makanan dengan dagunya, seraya memerintahkanku untuk memakan makanan yang tersaji saat ini.

"Go..ma..wo.." ucapku padanya tanpa suara.

Dan ia membalasku dengan anggukan dan senyum tulusnya.

Kami menghabiskan sajian makan malam kami masing-masing. Hatiku tersenyum bahagia karena perlakuannya.

Aku menyadari cintaku padanya semakin nyata. Tanpa paksaan dan tuntutan, hatiku tak bisa aku bohongi dan jiwaku pun membenarkan semuanya. "Tapi bagaimana Emily? Aku bukanlah seorang betrayer." pekikku perih dalam hati.

"Baekhyun ssi.."

"Baekhyun ssi?"

"Hem…" aku tersadar dari lamunanku karena pikiranku sendiri.

"Ada apa sebenernya denganmu? Apa kau punya masalah? Atau aku berbuat salah padamu?"

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan lalu menundukkan kepalaku.

Ia menghampiriku dan langsung menggenggam kedua tanganku seraya mengajak beranjak dari kursiku. Menuntunku menghadapnya tepat di depan meja yang langsung berhadapan dengan pantai.

Angin bersemilir menerpa wajah kami, surainya dan pakaiannya seakan menari karena angin pantai yang berhembus.

"Apakah dingin di sini?" suaranya memecah keheningan.

"Sedikit." Kataku singkat padanya dan manik matanya memandangku teduh.

Dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat dapat kucium aroma segar mint maskulin dari tubuhnya. Membuatku semakin jatuh dalam pesona kelelakiannya.

Lalu ia mengeluarkan scraff berbahan cashmere biru muda dari sakunya dan melingkarkannya di sekitar ceruk leherku. Membuatku semakin merasakan aroma mint darinya.

"Apa sekarang kau bisa merasakan kehangatanku Baekhyun ssi?"

"Mwo?"

"Scraff ini akan menggantikanku untuk menghangatkanmu, karena ini merupakan salah satu barang berharga milikku."

"Wae?"

"Karena ini adalah scraff pemberian sahabatku yang sudah tenang di atas sana Baekhyun ssi, aku rela berbagi kehangatan melalui scraff ini malam ini denganmu." Sambil menunjuk langit yang bertaburan bintang.

Tak pernah salah memang menghabiskan liburan di Pulau Jeju ini, selalu menawarkan keindahan-keindahannya yang tak akan pernah habis. Dalam waktu yang tidak dibatasi oleh bulan maupun matahari. Salah satu buktinya adalah langit malam ini yang bertaburan dengan ribuan bintang yang mampu menghipnotis penglihatan kami.

"Apa kau ingin berdansa denganku malam ini Baekhyun ssi?"

"Mworagu?"

"Aku ingin berdansa denganmu malam ini, di sini, tepat di bawah jutaan bintang yang akan menjadi saksi bisunya." Tegas dan pasti ia mengutarakannya.

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu bisa berdansa Chanyeol ssi."

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti gerakanku, aku tidak menuntutmu untuk bisa melakukannya bukan?"

"Tapiii….akk…."

"Sssttt…." Katanya sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya tepat di bibirku.

Aku menunduk malu karena perlakuannya barusan, setelah itu ia beranjak pergi menuju meja makan dan mengambil sesuatu dari bawahnya. Lalu menyalakan lagu dari ipod yang ia sambungkan dengan speaker kecil yang entah sejak kapan ia siapkan.

Kemudian ia berlari kecil ke arahku. Menaruh kedua telapak tanganku di bahunya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku tanpa izin. Semburat merah sepertinya mulai membubuhi wajahku pikirku menerawang. Degup jantungku berdetak cepat, darahku berdesir seketika itu juga menjalar ke otakku.

 _ **When your legs don't work like they used to before~~**_

Alunan lagu pilihannya mulai menyeruak dari speaker kecil itu.

 _ **And I can't sweep you off of your feet~~**_

 _ **Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love~~**_

 _ **Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks~~**_

Lagu milik Ed Sheeran ini membawaku hanyut melalui gerakannya yang menuntunku berdansa.

 _ **Darlin' I will be lovin' you~~**_

 _ **Till we're seventy~~**_

 _ **Baby my heart could still fall as hard~~**_

Mengalun dengan indah ditambah desiran ombak kecil pantai yang bergesekan dengan pasir putih pantainya. Diiringi hembusan angin malam yang mencoba menelusup menyentuh kulit kami.

 _ **At twenty three~~**_

 _ **I'm thinkin' bout how~~**_

 _ **People fall in love in mysterious ways~~**_

Indah dan romantis liriknya, seperti menggambarkan keadaan diriku saat ini pada namja di hadapanku.

 _ **Maybe just the touch of a hand~~**_

 _ **Me, I fall in love with you every single day~~**_

 _ **I just wanna tell you I am~~**_

Dia menatapku tajam namun menghangatkan. Pagutannya pada pinggangku semakin mengerat dengan masih membawaku berdansa mengikuti irama.

 _ **So honey now~~**_

 _ **Take me into your lovin' arms~~**_

 _ **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars~~**_

Tepat pada lirik ini.

Tangannya menangkup lembut rahangku. Tampak jelas garis-garis wajahnya di kedua mataku. Deru nafasnya dapat kurasakan, menghembus tepat di wajahku. Mendekat dan bibirnya mulai menjalar ke bibirku. Menyapa dengan kelembutan. Menyesap dengan keutuhan tanpa nafsu. Aku terhipnotis tak dapat mengelak dan tak ingin menolak.

Benar-benar ribuan bintang menjadi saksi bisu pagutan bibir mesraku dengan dia, Park Chanyeol.

 _ **Place your head on my beating heart~~**_

 _ **I'm thinking out load~~**_

 _ **Maybe we found love right where we are~~**_

Ciumannya semakin dalam dan menuntut. Awalnya aku tak berniat membalas pagutannya di bibirku namun kegoisanku lebih menguasai dari pada logikaku.

Bibirku dan bibirnya menyatu tanpa batas saat ini. Aku masih hanyut dalam keterikatanku padanya.

Sampai lagu itu berhenti hingga lirik terakhirnya.

Sebelum aku menyadari ini salah.

Dengan masih memagut, bulir-bulir air mencelos terjun begitu saja dari pelupuk mataku. Aku merasa hina dan tak tau diri. Isakanku berusaha aku tahan sehingga menyebabkan bibirku bergetar di saat bersamaan.

Chanyeol menyadarinya.

Ia melepaskan pagutannya pada bibirku dan mendorong tubuhku sedikit untuk melihatku. Aku menunduk tak berani menatapnya.

Tangan kanannya menangkup daguku menuntut untuk menegakkan kepalaku. Dengan mata basah aku menatapnya takut-takut. Wajahnya berkespresi seakan penuh tanda tanya.

Ketika mulutnya mulai membuka dan hendak bersua, handphonenya berbunyi.

 _Sugar~~_

 _Yes please~~_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me~~_

 _Oh right here, cause I need~~_

Pip. Dia me-reject panggilannya.

Tak berapa lama handphonenya kembali berbunyi.

Memejam sedikit kasar dan menahan nafasnya. Ia me-reject kembali panggilannya.

Ia menahan pundakku, menatapku dan berekspresi seakan bertanya.

Aku hanya membalas dengan penglihatan sedikit kabur karena air mataku yang mulai menggenangi kembali pelupuk mataku. "Kajjima." Pintaku pada diriku sendiri.

Nada dering Maroon 5 miliknya mulai berbunyi kembali.

Aku menghempas pegangannya pada pundakku untuk sedikit menjauh.

"Angkatlah telefonmu Chanyeol ssi."

Dengan masih menatapku ia menerima panggilannya.

"Kenapa Em?"

Deg! Jantungku berdetak mendengarnya. Mataku membulat sempurna. Emily yang menelfonnya, rasa bersalahku semakin bertambah.

Dengan segera aku berlari, berlari dari tempatku, berlari dari keindahan yang aku rasakan tadi, dan berlari dari Chanyeol. Berlari menjauh yang aku bisa.

Chanyeol yang masih menelfon menyadari kepergianku. Dia meriakkan namaku di sela pembicaraannya dengan Emily.

"Baekhyuuuuuuunnnnnn!"

"Baekhyuuuuuunnnn ssiiiiiiii!"

Aku tak ingin jatuh terjerembab lagi dalam pesonanya, aku tak akan menoleh.

Aku terus berlari,,kemanapun asal menjauh darinya.

"Baeeeekkkkk!"

"Baekhyuuuuuunnnn ssiiii!"

Panggilannya terus meracau, dapat aku rasakan ia berlari di belakang mengejarku walaupun aku tak melihatnya.

Namun apa dayaku, ketika tangan kekarnya mampu meraih lenganku. Dengan sedikit kasar ia menarikku menghadapnya.

"Wae?" matanya membesar menatapku.

"Lepaskan aku Chanyeol ssi!"

"Tidak akan! Sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya!"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain!"

"Hubungan siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Hubunganmu dan Emily! Aku tahu aku salah, maafkan aku dan biarkan aku pergi Chanyeol ssi. Aku mohon."

"Hubungan apa yang kau maksudkan?"

"Sudahlah.. aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga. Aku sadar posisiku, dan aku sadar hubunganku denganmu hanyalah sebatas rekan bisnis."

"Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi orang ketiga jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan lebih padaku! Kecuali perasaanmu melebihi dari sekedar rekan bisnis!"

"Yaaa..ya…benar! Kau sangat benar! Aku menginginkanmu dan aku mencintaimu diam-diam! Jadi aku mohon jangan buat aku semakin serakah untuk memiliki dirimu Chanyeol ssi! JAEBAAAALLLL!"

"Sebegitu egoisnya kah dirimu Baekhyun ssi?"

"Apa maksud ucapanmu? Aku berbuat seperti karena aku tidak ingin menjadi egois! LEPASKAN!"

Bukan melepaskan, dia malah semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tanganku.

"APPEO!"

Akhirnya ia melepaskan lenganku setelah teriakan terakhirku.

Aku memegangi pergelangan tanganku yang merasakan sedikit perih karena perbuatannya tadi. Berbalik dan beranjak untuk meninggalkannya pergi.

Satu langkah…dua langkah… tiga langkah….tepat pada saat akan melangkah yang keempat, suara beratnya menghentikanku dan membuatku bergejelok gemetar.

"KAU LEBIH DARI EGOIS BILA MEMBIARKAN KEBENARAN CINTA YANG SESUNGGUHNYA!"

"DAN KAU LEBIH TAK BERPRIKEMANUSIAAN MENINGGALKAN ORANG YANG JAUH LEBIH DULU MENCINTAIMU DENGAN KEARROGANANTMU, BAEKHYUN SSI!"

Tak pernah aku sangka, kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. **"Kebenaran Cinta dan Mencintai Kearroganant"**

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dia sampaikan" pikirku membatin. Tak ingin terpedaya, aku melanjutkan langkahku tanpa berbalik.

Tiba-tiba lengan kekarnya melingkari pinggangku. Dia memelukku erat dari belakang. Dapat kurasakan dengan jelas tubuh tegap dan bagiannya yang membentuk sempurna di balik sweaternya.

"Pabboya…" ucapnya lembut di telinga sebelah kiriku.

"NA…DO…SA…RANG…HAE…YO…" di eja tepat di telingaku.

Aku membelalakkan mata mendengar pernyataannya. Berusaha melepas lengannya dari pinggangku, namun dia tak memberiku celah sedikitpun untuk bebas dari kungkungannya.

"Kau salah bila mencemburui Emily, dia bukan kekasihku dan tak memiliki hubungan lebih selain sahabat yang sudah aku anggap seperti saudariku sendiri."

"Dia menelfonkku hanya sekedar memberitahu bahwa dia akan segera kembali ke Inggris malam ini."

 **Author Pov.**

Kemudian Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadapnya.

"Aaak…akk…akku…" ucap Baekhyun terbata.

"Mencintai Park Chanyeol… itukan yang ingin kau katakan?" sambung Chanyeol menggoda.

Semburat merah kembali mewarnai parasnya, malu atas kesimpulannya sendiri tanpa mencari tahu kebenarannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tahu kau melihatku di kolam renang bersamanya, aku tahu kau menangis diam-dim di taman tadi, aku tahu kau mencoba untuk bersikap selogika mungkin, bahkan aku tahu kau mencintaiku diam-diam tanpa cela."

Kata-kata Chanyeol meruntuhkan kembali logika Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol sebisanya. Merasakan degup jantung namja di dekapannya. Dan menyulam sebuah senyum cantik di bibir tipisnya. Tepat di pelukan Chanyeol, namja yang ia cintai.

Lalu Baekhyun berjinjit sedikit dan membisikkan tepat di telinga Chanyeol. "Aku suka caramu menjebak pengakuan cintaku."

Chanyeol tersenyum teduh ke arah Baekhyun. Lalu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Baekhyun dengan sedikit merunduk untuk menyetarakannya. Hingga kedua hidung bangir mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain.

Mereka seakan masuk ke dunia dongeng yang sarat akan keindahan.

Lama mereka berpagutan dan seraya melepaskan diri masing-masing untuk kembali ke hotel. Namun tanpa mereka sadari sebelumnya, sehelai benang dari sweater Baekhyun menyangkut pada sweater Chanyeol.

Mereka hanya tersenyum saling memandang menyadarinya, dan memisahkannya perlahan sehingga tidak merusak rajutan lainnya pada sweater Baekhyun.

Kemudian Chanyeol menawarkan telapak tangannya dan disambut hangat oleh Baekhyun. Telapak tangan mereka saling menyatu lalu kesepuluh jari mereka saling memagut erat, jemari dengan jemari.

Pemandangan yang bisa membuat iri beberapa pasang mata tamu hotel dan petugas hotel yang sedang bekerja.

Hingga suara seseorang menghentikan langkah mereka dan sukses membuat Chanyeol kaget akan keberadaannya.

Namun kaget yang bahagia karena tak menyangka dapat berjumpa teman lamanya di Jeju, Korea Selatan. Teman baik yang sudah sekian lama tak pernah berjumpa.

 **TBC**

 **Hayooo…kira-kira siapa yah teman lama Chanyeol ini? Namja atau Yeoja?**

 **Author sedikit main teka-teki yah..hehe**

 **Maaf kalo typo(s) namanya juga manusia bisa yang terkadang khilaf wkwk**

 **Author baru bisa ngepublish ff ini, tapi moga chapter kali ini bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran kalian.**

 **Dan jangan lupa REVIEW nya yah. Karena dari review itu author punya semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Cepat dan lambatnya ff ini di publish tergantung banyaknya review dari readers. So REVIEW yah…**

 **Kalau kalian mau request juga bisa. Kalau author ngerasa oke dan cocok sama requestan kalian, bisa author realisasikan lewat tulisan ini. Ditunggu loh**

 **Gamsahamnida :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Heiii readers! Chap.6 is Available**

 **Maaf chapter kali ini super duper telaaaaat banget, karena author sedang berurusan dengan yang namanya SKRIPSWEET, mohon doanya yah supaya cepet kelar dari kungkungan skripsi inih readers. Amiiiin.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Menerima kritikan yang penting membangun dan tidak mejatuhkan yah**

 **Terima kasih sebelumnya mau membaca ff ini**

 **Maaf seandainya ada kesamaan waktu atau latar tempat, itu semua karena ketidaksengajaan. Dan author hanya meminjam nama-nama dari member exo untuk dijadikan Main Role di ff ini.**

 **Enjoy reading yah readers ^^"**

 **CRUSH OF MISS ARROGANT**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Others member of EXO**

 **Others member of SM Entertainment**

 **Others….**

* * *

"Chanyeol?" dengan sedikit mengeraskan suara.

Orang yang merasa terpanggil menghentikan langkahnya. Dan mengernyitkan dahi terlihat heran.

Setelahnya semburat senyum terlihat, dangan mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Jo…Jongin?" dengan senyum sumringah dan jari telunjuk mengarah pada namja berkulit tan yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ternyata benar kau memang Chanyeol!"

Mereka lalu saling berpelukan singkat dan meninju pelan di bahu lawan bicaranya masing-masing.

Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Nuguya?" tanya Jongin sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan melihatkan senyum menggodanya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tersipu malu dan melirik singkat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kenalkan ini Baekhyun."

"Dan kenalkan juga ini Jongin, teman semasa high school ku di Inggris."

Jongin dan Baekhyun saling menyapa dan berjabatan tangan.

"Kau berhutang cerita banyak padaku kamjong!" seru Chanyeol.

"Araseo!"

"Apa kau hanya datang seorang diri?"

"Ne…tapi besok istriku akan menyusulku ke sini."

"Mworagu? Lama tak berjumpa dan tiba-tiba bertemu kau telah menikah? Uwaah Daebak!"

"Kau sendiri bukannya sudah menikah dengan Baekhyun ssi?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Jongin mendadak merah padam dan tak bisa berkutik dari posisinya sekarang.

"Yaaa! Kami belum menikah, wanita ini masih menjadi yeoja chingu ku."

Mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol tentang yeoja chingu semakin membuat darah Baekhyun berdesir, mencerna lebih dalam perkataan Chanyeol. Apa benar kini status mereka telah berubah menjadi seperti itu.

Hingga sapaan lembut jemari Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang kecil Baekhyun dan merapatkannya. Baekhyun yang menerima perlakuan Chanyeol mendadak sadar dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu besok kita lanjutkan lagi. Dan jangan lupa kenalkan aku dengan wanita yang tertipu oleh tipu muslihatmu itu, haa."

"Baiklah. Istriku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah menjadikanku sebagai suaminya. Haha." Jawab Jongin dengan keyakinan.

Mereka memutuskan menghentikan pertemuan dadakan itu dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Chanyeol yang masih merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun menuntunnya memasuki lift. Menekan tombol angka untuk lantai yang dituju.

Chanyeol berusaha bersikap romantis dengan skinship yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terlihat malu dan sedikit canggung atas perlakuan Chanyeol.

TING.

Alarm lift berbunyi menandakan mereka telah sampai pada lantai yang dituju.

Mereka berjalan menuju kamar masih dengan posisi yang sama. Setibanya di pintu kamar, Chanyeol melonggarkan kaitannya pada Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun hendak menjauh melepaskan diri membuka pintu kamarnya, Chanyeol menarik jemari tangan kanan Baekhyun.

Dengan tiba-tiba sapaan lembut bibir Chanyeol mendarat sempurna di pipi chubby nya. Baekhyun tersentak hingga mata sipitnya seakan membulat.

Tak hanya itu, setelahnya bibir Chanyeol beralih pada dahi Baekhyun lembut. Lalu membisikkan "Have a nice dream my Baekhyunee."

Degup jantung Baekhyun tak bisa dikendalikan kembali tapi dia berusaha mengimbanginya dengan senyuman hangat ala Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Tak lama setelah itu mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing dengan senyum tersembunyi di bibir keduanya.

Kini mereka resmi memiliki status selain rekan bisnis. Setidaknya itu yang tersirat dari kejadian di pantai tadi.

* * *

Keesokan Harinya.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyelesaikan sarapan mereka di resto hotel, pasangan baru itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati keindahan Pulau Jeju tersebut.

Baekhyun terlihat manis dengan dress selutut berbahan dasar gabardine biru laut dan dipadukan dengan vintage beach hat nya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol mengenakan baju pullover berwarna merah maroon, dan fedora coklat muda yang melingkar mantap di kepalanya.

Senyum terus menghiasi bibir keduanya, seakan dunia hanya dihuni oleh mereka.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat telapak tangan Baekhyun dan mengeratkannya dengan menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Baekhyun.

 **Chanyeol Pov.**

Seperti biasa, dia terlihat sangat cantik pagi ini dengan busana apapun yang ia kenakan. Parasnya selalu bisa membuatku merasa teduh dan jatuh tepat oleh pesonanya.

Aku tahu dia masih merasa canggung dengan hubungan kami. Terlihat jelas dari sikapnya. Mungkin dia merasa malu, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Aku tahu pasti dia juga mencintaiku seperti halnya aku. Aku yakin dengan berjalannya waktu dia akan mulai terbiasa.

Berjalan-jalan di pagi yang cerah dengan angin yang menyapa halus pastinya bisa merefreshingkan pikiran kami. Aku memutuskan mengajaknya ke beberapa tempat menarik di Jeju.

Jeju Folk Village Museum menjadi pilihan pertamaku bersamanya, kami melihat beberapa replika dari kebudayaan zaman kuno Korea. Ada sekitar 117 pondok, rumah, dan fasilitas umum ala zaman kerajaan yang bisa ditemukan di sini. Pemukimannya pun dibagi menjadi 4 tema, desa pegunungan, desa di kaki bukit, desa nelayan, dan desa shamanisme. Lengkap dengan ribuan peralatan kuno yang terbuat dari bambu, tanah liat, porselen, dan besi. Itulah yang kami lihat dan membaca penjelasan yang tertera di museum tersebut tentunya. Museum yang sangat menakjubkan pikirku.

Baekhyun juga tampak menikmatinya, dengan antusias dia membaca penjelasan-penjelasan yang ada.

Setelah selesai dengan Jeju Folk Village Museum, tujuan kedua kami adalah Teddy Bear Museum. Museum ini merupakan satu dari beberapa museum yang memajang koleksi boneka teddy bear di dunia. Di museum ini dipajang ratusan boneka teddy bear yang disusun dengan semenarik mungkin, menyerupai orang-orang terkenal atau adegan di beberapa film popular.

Baekhyun terlihat lebih antusias dan sumringah ketika aku membawanya ke sini. Aku selalu ingin membuatnya tersenyum seperti sekarang, tidak harus terus-terusan sibuk dengan pekerjaan di perusahaan.

"Apa kau senang Baek?"

"Aku sangat menikmatinya Chanyeol ssi."

"Heiii..heii..kita bukan hanya sekedar rekan bisnis sekarang tapi kau adalah yeoja chingu ku, berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan formal seperti barusan."

"Ak..ak..akuuu."

"Aku tahu kau masih canggung dengan hubungan kita, aku memakluminya Baek. Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau belum bisa terbiasa dengan itu."

"Chanie!"

Aku seketika terkejut mendengar panggilanya padaku, terlihat sedikit memaksa tapi aku tahu dia berusaha mengimbangi sikapku padanya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Melihat tawaku, dia memoutkan bibirnya lucu. Aku mencubit kecil pipi chubbynya lalu ia tersenyum ke arahku. Ingin rasanya aku peluk dalam-dalam tubuh rampingnya seketika. Tapi aku tahan, aku biarkan logikaku mendominasi kali ini.

"Apa kau lelah Baek?"

"Anii.. aku masih ingin berjalan-jalan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang sangat indah, kau tidak akan menyesal aku jamin itu, chagi."

Tempat terakhir kami adalah Bungee Artpia, merupakan sebuah taman bunga warna-warni yang memiliki lebih dari seribu spesies tumbuhan yang sengaja di datangkan dari berbagai Negara. Hamparan warna-warninya membuat mata dimanjakan oleh keindahannya. Ditambah kesejukan Pulau Jeju yang menyapa kami.

Aku mengaitkan jemariku pada jemarinya, membawanya berjalan berdampingan di antara bunga-bunga di taman ini. Kupu-kupu juga beterbangan menggoda bunga yang mengekspos kecantikannya. Menyusurinya dengan tawa dan canda.

Baekhyun menaiki pijakan dan berjalan di atasnya, tangannya merentang dan aku masih sigap dengan pautan kami. Dia mengimbangi jalannya pada pijakan dan aku lucu melihat sikapnya. Dia bisa menikmatinya, aku suka itu. Aku suka semua yang ada di dirinya.

Tawanya lepas diantara bunga-bunga itu, tak lupa juga aku mengambil foto cerianya dengan kamera yang aku bawa. Memotretnya dari berbagai angle dengan tangan kiriku yang bebas.

Saat aku memotretnya tak jarang juga dia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, malu tapi itu manis.

Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkanku mengambil fotonya dengan gaya seadanya. Setelah selesai memotretnya puas, masih dengan pautanku dengan jemarinya kami menyusuri taman penuh bunga itu lagi.

Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah pergerakannya membuatku tersentak.

Tepat di sebelah pipi kananku ia memanjakanku dengan ciuman lembut dari bibir cherrynya. Aku terpana dibuatnya. Aku menatap tepat di matanya setelah perlakuannya barusan.

Kini kami saling menatap, melempar kagum masing-masing pada apa yang ada di depan kami. Garis wajahnya dapat aku lihat jelas tergambar di sana. Senyumannya mulai terukir di bibirnya. Aku pun membalas senyumannya.

Baekhyun turun dari pijakannya sekarang, berdiri di atas tanah yang sama denganku. Merapatkan sedikit tubuhnya padaku. Walaupun masih ada sedikit jarak yang memisahkan.

Tangan mungilnya mulai melakukan pergerakan, menangkup masuk ke dalam ceruk leherku. Dapat aku rasakan pasti lembut tangannya di sana, sedikit mendorong ke depan. Membuatku melihat semakin jelas pada parasnya dan hembusan nafasnya.

Kakinya berjinjit berusaha menyetarakan tingginya, matanya mulai ia tutup tepat di depan wajahku. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku, masih bisa aku lihat halus wajahnya dengan kedua mataku.

Kini bibirnya tepat menyentuhku dan ia mulai bermain dengan bibirku. Aku masih membiarkannya seperti itu hingga tak berapa lama setelahnya, aku mulai menutup mataku dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku dengan memagut paksa di pinggangnya.

Aku membalas sentuhannya di bibirku, aku mulai masuk dengan permainannya. Kali ini aku akan membiarkan nafsuku sedikit lebih menguasai. Menjelajahi rongga bibirnya yang terlampau manis itu.

Hingga nafas kami berdua memburu dan memutuskan melepaskan pagutan mesra kami. Di saat bersamaan manik mataku dan manik matanya membuka dan bertemu. Senyumnya mengembang di sana lalu mengatup sedikit di sana.

Merona merah wajahnya dan sedikit menunduk. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan itu. Aku menangkup dagunya dan membiarkannya melihat tepat ke manik mataku. Seraya membiarkanya tahu betapa teramat sangat aku mencintainya.

Setelah itu, dengan gerakan wajar ia memelukku erat. Kedua tangannya merengkuh pinggangku dan meletakkan kepalanya tepat di depan dadaku. Aku membalas pelukannya mesra dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Menyesap wangi strawberry dari surai hitamnya.

Ingin rasanya aku hentikan waktu, tak rela harus melepas pelukannya saat ini. Apalagi, kali ini Baekhyun yang memulainya. Aku senang bukan kepalang atas sikapnya, menandakan ia mulai mencoba menjalani hubungan baru kami dengan semestinya.

Akhirnya kami melepaskan pelukan kami.

Aku berinisiatif mengambil foto selca dengan kameraku. Aku dan Baekhyun mulai berpose untuk mengabadikan moment kami.

Namun tak terasa. Matahari mulai memicingkan teriknya. Dan perjalanan kami untuk hari ini cukup di sini. Kami memutuskan makan siang terlebih dahulu dan kembali ke hotel.

Tepat pukul 15.00 KST kami tiba di hotel. Cukup lelah namun menyenangkan, apalagi partnerku jalan-jalan adalah yeoja chinguku, seorang Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

Setibanya di hotel, aku melihat Jongin sedang duduk santai di sofa loby hotel. Aku masih ingin menagih banyak cerita padanya. Sehingga aku menyuruh Baekhyun untuk kembali duluan ke kamarnya, dia pun menyetujuinya setelah aku memberitahukan maksudku.

"Jongiin!"

Dia menoleh dan melihat ke arahku. Seraya melambaikan tangan untuk meyuruhku duduk dengannya.

"Sedang apa kau duduk seorang diri di sini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu kedatangan istriku." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ternyata kau telah berubah menjadi seorang yang setia? Kenapa kau tak datang bersamaan dengan istrimu?"

"Ya.. aku telah banyak berubah, apalagi mengenai kesetiaan. Hehe. Awalnya aku berencana datang bersamanya, tapi ada sesuatu hal yang harus aku urus di sini. Istriku juga tidak bisa memajukan keberangkatanya bersamaku karena terbentur dengan schedulenya."

"Sampai kapan kau di Jeju?"

"Sampai aku merasa puas honey moon di sini bersama istriku. Kami memang memimpikan untuk honey moon di pulau ini sejak lama sebelum kami menikah."

"Kau sudah menikah dan tetap tidak menghubungiku. Dasar kau kamjong!"

"Maafkan aku Yeol, e he he." Dengan cengiran khas Jongin.

-History-

Jongin adalah teman Chanyeol semasa di high school, mereka merupakan teman yang sangat akrab. Waktu di high School Chanyeol, Jongin, Jackson, dan Emily termasuk siswa keturunan korea yang cukup popular di sekolahnya. Namun setelah hari kelulusan tiba, Jongin menghilang tanpa kabar. Tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun kepada para sahabatnya itu.

Lost contact dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun, dan baru dipertemukan lagi di Jeju dengan Chanyeol.

Alasan Jongin tiba-tiba menghilang adalah karena perusahaan keluarganya yang tiba-tiba bangkrut karena permainan kotor oleh salah satu orang kepercayaan orang tua Jongin. Sehingga mereka harus bersembunyi dan berpura-pura menghilang selama beberapa tahun dari para depkoleptor hingga pada akhirnya bertemu dengan yeoja yang ia nikahi sekarang.

Keluarga dari yeoja ini lah yang membantu Jongin dan keluarganya bangkit dari keterpurukan. Hingga bisa membangun perusahaan baru dan mengembangkannya bersama dengan perusahaan keluarga sang istri.

Berat lika-liku yang harus Jongin alami selama itu hingga ia bisa bernafas lega sekarang, lepas dari masalah yang melilit keluarganya.

-History end-

 **Author Pov.**

Semuanya ia ceritakan panjang lebar kepada Chanyeol. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri menatap lekat ke arah mereka.

Menggunakan kacamata hitam dengan surai hitam yang terurai, long coat pink soft dan tangannya yang membawa koper berukuran sedang warna senada dengan coatnya.

"Chagiya!" seru Jongin saat menyadarinya.

Yeoja itu membuka kacamatanya dan menelusupkan di jemarinya. Parasnya terekspos begitu saja setelah lolos dari kungkungan kacamata hitamnya. Manis dan imut itu yang terlihat darinya. Manik mata hitam bulat yang indah terpajang di sana. Hidung bangir dan bibir berbentuk hati menambah manis parasnya.

Membentangkan tangan dan dengan sigap Jongin memeluk dan mengelus punggung sempitnya beberapa kali. Mengelus pipi dan mencium pucuk kepalanya sekali. Perlakuan lembut dari sang suami kepada istri tercintanya.

"Nuguya?" tanya sang istri pada suaminya.

"Ah kenalkan, ini Chanyeol temanku waktu di high school."

"Dan kenalkan ini Kyungsoo istri tercintaku." Dengan senyum ala Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saling berjabat dan menunduk sekali seraya menghormati.

"Oh yah, karena Kyungsoo sudah datang bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?"

"Kau yakin Jongin? Bukannya kau ingin honey moon berdua bersama kyungso ssi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bilang saja kau yang tak mau diganggu bersama yeoja chingumu Yeol."

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa geli melihat perdebatan suami dan teman lama suaminya itu.

"Aniiiyeo, baiklah malam ini kita makan malam bersama." Tegas Chanyeol.

"Call~~~ Kalau begitu aku dan Kyungsoo akan kembali ke kamar. Bersiaplah, tepat pukul 7 malam kau sudah harus turun bersama yeoja chingu mu!"

"Arrrrrraaaaa…"

Lalu Jongin merengkuh pinggang kecil Kyungsoo. Membawanya mendekap dan tangan sebelahnya lagi menarik koper Kyungsoo menuju lift.

Chanyeol yang memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum atas kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu.

Lalu kembali menuju kamarnya dengan lift yang berbeda tentunya.

Sesampainya di depan kamar, Chanyeol berbalik arah menuju pintu kamar Baekhyun dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Baek…Baekiiyaaaa…."

Derap langkah berlari kecil Baekhyun menuju pintu setelah mendengar suara Chanyeol, dengan senyum di bibir tentunya.

Bertepatan dengan pintu kamar di buka bersamaan juga wajah Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya tersuguh kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Baek?"

"Aku hanya sedang bersantai, setelah mandi."

"Bersiap dan berdandanlah yang cantik karena malam ini kita akan makan malam bersama Jongin dan istrinya."

"Araaseo.."

"Tepat pukul 7 malam kau sudah harus siap chagi." Sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun singkat.

"Hmmmm." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya imut.

Melihat itu Chanyeol langsung mengusak surai Baekhyun yang masih sedikit basah sehabis mandi tadi.

Setelahnya mereka mempersiapkan diri di kamar masing-masing.

* * *

19.00 KST

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju resto hotel untuk makan malam bersama Jongin dan istrinya.

Chanyeol tampak gagah dengan kemeja hitam sesiku dengan band collarnya, list merah tua menghiasi kedua sisi samping kemejanya, dipadukan dengan sepatu jenis loafer warna hitam.

Rambutnya disisir rapi menyamping, dihiasi dengan senyum cerianya.

Sedangkan lengan baekhyun melingkar nyaman di sekitar pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, dengan gaun merah maroon berbahan satin selutut yang ia kenakan. Baekhyun terlihat manis dan mengagumkan.

Surainya ia gelung ke atas dengan aksesoris rambut berkilau yang di sematkan di kepala sebelah kanan. Tangan lainnya menggenggam clutch bag silver sedangkan kakinya dinaungi oleh high heels warna senada. Dan tak lupa senyum cantiknya yang terumbar dari bibir cherrynya.

Keduanya melenggang serasi menuju meja yang telah di reservasi sebelumnya oleh Jongin.

Jongin yang tak kalah tampan dengan tuxedo putih miliknya tersenyum ke arah keduanya. Menyambut mereka dengan berdiri dari kursinya segera.

Dan wanita di sebelah Jongin yang tidak lain adalah Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama.

Namun beberapa detik setelahnya tangan Baekhyun mencengkeram erat pergelangan Chanyeol dan wajahnya berubah derastis tak seperti sebelumnya. Matanya membulat terkejut melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Chanyeol yang merasakan gelagat aneh dari Baekhyun menatap heran pada yeoja chingunya itu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan sosok yang kini di hadapannya.

"Waeyoo?" suara Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun.

"Aaah,,, aniiya." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun berusaha menormalkan keterkejutannya dan bersikap biasa.

Jongin yang merasakan kecanggungan tadi langsung mempersilahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk.

Suasana makan malam sedikit terasa canggung, hanya sepatah dua patah yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol dan Jongin. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya diam.

Baik Chanyeol dan Jongin dapat merasakan atmosfer aneh dari kedua perempuan yang mereka cintai itu. Namun mereka lebih memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan hidangan utama yang disajikan, Baekhyun meminta izin untuk ke toilet. Selang beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo juga izin untuk ke toilet.

Jongin dan Chanyeol saling menatap. Mereka saling bertanya-tanya satu sama lain ketika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak ada. Tapi tak satu pun pertanyaan dari mereka yang terjawab karena baik Chanyeol maupun Jongin tak tau menau apakah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memiliki keterkaitan sebelumnya.

* * *

 **Toilet**

Kyungsoo berdiri mengadap cermin seraya menunggu.

Baekhyun yang keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo. Ia menuju wastafel dan mencuci kedua tangannya dengan wajah dingin. Kyungsoo masih diam memperhatikan.

"Baek."

Baekhyun hanya diam tak menjawab seruan Kyungsoo."

"Baek!"

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun.

"Baeeekkk!"

"Waaaaeeee!"

"Haruskah kau terus-terusan mendiamkanku setelah kejadian itu?"

"Jika kau menjadi diriku, apa salah aku melakukan hal ini, oohh?"

"Paboo! Pernahkah kau meminta penjelasan darinya?"

"Aku bukan orang tolol yang harus meminta penjelasan setelah bukti yang paling nyata ada di kedua mataku!"

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua yang kau lihat itu benar adanya Baek?"

"Yaaa….aku yakin dan itu cukup jelas bagiku!"

Perdebatan antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terus terjadi di toilet hotel tersebut.

Sementara di resto hotel, kedua namja mulai khawatir karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tak kunjung tiba.

"Kenapa mereka tak kunjung datang?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin dengan mimik khawatir.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Yeol?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyusul mereka dan kau tetap menunggu di sini."

"Ne. Kabari aku kalau terjadi sesuatu."

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali dan segera menyusul keberadaan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah cukup Kyung, aku sudah tidak ingin membahas ini lagi!"

"Wae?" tegas dengan mata membulat.

"Karena aku sakit hati kepadamu dan namja itu!" sentak Baekhyun dengan geram.

Baekhyun membalik badan dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar toilet. Namun Kyungsoo tetap mengikuti tepat di belakang Baekhyun.

"Karena itu aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya secara detail supaya kau tidak salah paham!"

Baekhyun tetap berjalan tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku hanya tidak ingin ia merasa berdosa dan menyesal di surga sana Baek!"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti setelah mendengar perkataan terakhir dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia berbalik menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat teramat emosi.

"Apa maksudmu?" nanar Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"Dia sudah pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali Baek. Tepatnya setelah kau meninggalkan Amerika."

"Mwo?"

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan ketika dalam perjalanan mengejarmu ke airport."

"Mwoya?" manik mata Baekhyun mulai berlinang, lututnya terasa lemas dan tersungkur begitu saja di dinginnya lantai lorong hotel.

Kyungsoo langsung berjalan menuju Baekhyun, memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh dengannya Baek, itu hanya sebuah kesalahpaman. Banyak hal yang harus aku ceritakan padamu."

"Waee? Waee? Waee? Waaeee Kyung?" isak Baekhyun dengan pekikannya.

"Maafkan aku Baek." Dengan isakan yang sama dari Kyungsoo.

Tangan Baekhyun mengerat pada Kyungsoo, meremas kuat gaun hitam Kyungsoo menandakan betapa terpukulnya Baekhyun mendengar berita yang barusan ia dapatkan.

Bening air mata Baekhyun terus mengalir dari kedua maniknya tanpa bisa ia hentikan, hingga nafasnya tersengal-sengal tak terkontrol dengan baik.

Sedangkan seorang namja berkemeja hitam tak jauh dari posisi kedua yeoja tersebut mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka. Ia tertunduk lesu dan tanpa sadar lirih air matanya turun dari maniknya. Menguatkan batinnya dengan memejamkan matanya menahan perih.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf kalo typo(s) namanya juga manusia bisa yang terkadang khilaf wkwk**

 **Author baru bisa ngepublish ff ini, tapi moga chapter kali ini bisa memuaskan sedikit rasa penasaran kalian.**

 **Dan jangan lupa REVIEW nya yah. Karena dari review itu author punya semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Cepat dan lambatnya ff ini di publish tergantung banyaknya review dari readers. So REVIEW yah…**

 **Kalau kalian mau request juga bisa. Kalau author ngerasa oke dan cocok sama requestan kalian, bisa author realisasikan lewat tulisan ini. Ditunggu loh**

 **Gamsahamnida :***


End file.
